Lost Horrors
by EveryonesWatchingU
Summary: The Darkness was sealed away, and now, thousands of years later, its back. Blot out the light, and turn the sky black, for nothing can stop the Darkness. Welcome to hell on earth, your hearts and souls are lost. This is a Dishonered/Naruto/Darkness story.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a story that I had in the back of my mind for a while, and it is starting to affect my other stories. I can't concentrate on them with this one constantly being on my mind, so I went ahead and posted the first chapter. The story came to me when I played Dishonored and Darkness II, and then watched one of my Naruto DVDs. So, I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to post chapters, being as I want to make sure to update my other stories too. I apologize if they do not come very fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Darkness I & II, nor do I own Dishonored.

* * *

_**LOST HORRORS**_

_Chapter 1_

D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2 D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2 

Everything is dark, and then a figure steps forward. Johnny Powell.

" Okay, you know how this story starts. In the beginning, there was s***. Literally, nothing but void and darkness. That's how The Darkness liked it. It wasn't until God decreed "Turn on the lights" that things got nasty. Start out small: A planet here, a sun there. You know. Next thing you know, there are humans, and cows, and then stuff running all over the place. Needless to say, The Darkness was pissed. From then 'til now, The Darkness tore its way through world, inhabiting one human host after another. Each thinking they were its master. But you can't own The Darkness, The Darkness owns you.

Fast forward to one Jackie Estacaudo. You know 'im. His girl's brains got blown out, got pissed, and then started killing everyone using The Darkness. You know how it went, one thing lead to another, things went to s***, and now Jackie's trapped in hell with The Darkness. The Angelus, using Jenny as a medium, was released back into the world. I bet you're thinkin' "Hey, light is coming back into the world and The Darkness has been sealed away! Isn't that a good thing?" No! It is not a 'good' thing! It's the opposite! It's a pretty f***ing bad thing! That would be like telling you that the world being set on fire and then being thrown into a black hole is a good thing! The Angelus doesn't care about the humans or anything! All the Angelus cares about is getting rid of The Darkness.

With it out of the picture, guess what it gets to exterminate next? Us! There have only been two or three people in the entire history of mankind that did not have sin! You know what that means? F***ing game over! We are now up to our eyeballs in s***, and it doesn't smell good! No s*** smells good! If you think it does, well, you're nasty. I-I-I'm getting off track! The Angelus is going about, killing everyone! What the Angelus didn't know, was now God was pissed with her. Seeing that his vessel of light was indeed corrupted, God did the one thing the Angelus did not expect. He reset the world, and took her out of it.

If I'm correct, she was sealed in a part of hell that was specially made just for her and was turned into a ten-tailed monster. That sucks. What? You wanna know what's the point of the story if the world has been reset? Well, shut up! I'm getting to that part! People are so impatient! Now, a far less known being is called the Outsider. A being that was created from a fragment of The Darkness.

Well, if you ever heard of the story about how Corvo was betrayed, twice, framed, twice, and then had to face down the entire nation in order to get back the Empress's daughter, Emily, then you should know about the Outsider. What you don't know is that, after Corvo died in his old age, his spirit was kept by the Outsider. The Outsider knew that one day Corvo would be an invaluable asset to him, and he was right. Wha- Shut up! I'm getting to the point! S*** you people are impatient!

Okay well, before the Angelus was going around slaughtering everyone and God reset the world, the Outsider came and took a few, 'key' figures that he knew would be valuable to him in the long-run. Now, here comes the good stuff. The Outsider knew that the only way to bring back The Darkness was if a host was found, and the only way for a host to be found is if they found someone with a piece of The Darkness inside of them. Bad news? Jackie was the last one, and even if he did get some random hooker pregnant the world was reset, and all the people were wiped off the face of the earth.

So, the Outsider did the one thing he knew he had to do. He placed himself into the Soul Stream. What's the Soul Stream? It's a river made entirely out of newborn souls... And a few reincarnated ones, but they've been cleansed entirely of sin and memories, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, when he did that, he put himself in the position of being born into a human body. That way he could make a connection to The Darkness that is trapped in hell. When that happens, The Darkness will make whoever the Outsider became its host, and it will be unleashed back into the world again.

Okay, I'm going to fast forward a bit more. We are at the point where the Angelus, or the Jyuubi, as everyone keeps calling it, has escaped hell. Pfft, what a suck-a** name. Now this sage dude has just came up to her and wham! He sealed her inside of himself. Fast forward some more, sage dude is really old. He's worrying about what Jyuubi is gonna do once he dies, so he gets an idea. He separates her soul from her body and shatters her soul into nine pieces. He even goes a step further and seals her body into the moon! Way to kick a** sage dude! Alright, one last fast forward.

It's October tenth, the Outsider has finally been born. He looks nothing like himself. Looks way better if you ask me. Before he looked like that guy who plays that pirate captain. You know with the boat called the Black Pearl? Yeah that one. Off topic again. Corvo is watching him carefully, mainly because there is a huge a** fox coming towards the village that the newlyborn Outsider is currently residing in. Bad. Timing.

Anyway, his 'father' has just grabbed his sister and is heading in the direction of the giant animal. The people are calling it Kyubi. It's one of the soul fragments of the Angelus, s***, Jyuubi. Um, did I forget to mention that... the newborn Outsider has a twin sister? I did? Well he does. Also, his mother is in critical condition right now, but she's expected to pull through. Back to the carnage. The Outsider reborn's father is heading right for it on top of... I-is that a frog? God help us all. Mankind is relying on frogs to save them. And people called me crazy! N-n-now the guy just did this weird-a** thing where he summons the reaper, it eats his soul, the Kyubi is now inside of.. Nami? Is that her name? Right. What's the boy's name then? Naruto? ...Why? What do you mean you don't know? R-right sorry, I was talking to ... i-it doesn't matter.

So, Nami is being brought back to the hospital, the demon has been stopped, their mother, Kushina? Kushina. She's been stabilized. Now the three will be together as a family. Great, fantastic! Wrong! This, will only get worse before it ever gets better, because-"

An old, grey minion in torn robes walks up next to Johnny.

_"Evil always finds a way."_

" Gah, Gnarl! This isn't your story! G-go back to Overlord!" (A/N: I do not own Overlord.)

Gnarl chuckled, but left anyway.

" Right, where was I? Oh yes! It will only get worse because The Darkness, always gets what it wants. And what it wants, is suffering."

D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2 D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2D2 

**Hospital Room**

Nami was being examined thoroughly, the staff making sure that nothing was wrong with her or the seal. Meanwhile, with no one noticing, a man wearing a metal skull mask was silently creeping away with Naruto. Corvo was taking him to be branded with the mark of the Outsider. It would not be an easy task for him, seeing as it is him giving the mark to the Outsider reincarnated, but it would be done. He darted through the dark alleyways, the night making a perfect shroud for him, until he came unto an altar made of whale bone.

He had made the altar one week before Naruto's birth, and it was a bit crude looking, but it would do. He placed the babe on the alter, and began to chant. It took all of ten minutes before Corvo finished the chant, and a symbol appeared on Naruto's hand. With his mission accomplished, all that was left to be done was to deliver Naruto back into his room at the hospital without being detected. It was embarrassingly easy. The staff was still focused on Nami. Corvo placed Naruto on the small, hospital bed that he had been on before, and then slipped out into the night. It wouldn't be until years later that Naruto would see him again.

_Time Skip_** - Four Years Later**

A small, little Naruto was walking hand-in-hand with his twin sister Nami. Nami and Naruto looked exactly the same, for the most part. The only difference was Nami's hair was long and smooth compared to Naruto's short, messy hair, and Nami had whisker marks on her cheeks that Naruto lacked. Naruto and Nami both wore the standard blue sandals that everyone seemed to wear (does anybody else notice that in the series? I mean sometimes they're black, and some have slight differences like heels and having higher tops, but everybody wears pretty much the same shoes. There is one rich shoe salesman out there, somewhere), but Naruto wore orange overhauls with and a black shirt, while Nami wore an orange, cotton dress that had small, red spirals all over it. They both smiled and sang little nursery rhymes, happy just being in each others company, when Naruto suddenly got a face full of water balloon. Naruto fell on his bum, drenched, and started to cry. Nami looked from her brother to the snickering boy who had thrown the balloon. Kiba Inuzuka was his name. Nami huffed and puffed out her cheeks, before blowing out the air and marching right over to Kiba. The boy didn't notice Nami until he got a face full of something else. Nami's fist. The boy fell back and glared at her while rubbing his sore nose. He got back up, ready to give her a punch as well, when he heard a voice that made his heart sink. His mother's voice.

Tsume: Kiba Inuzuka! What have I told you about picking on girls?

Kiba: B- But mom!

Tsume: No buts! I'm sorry for how he has behaved, Nami.

Nami: Thank you Ms. Tsume, but I think he should apologise to Naruto for throwing a balloon at him!

Tsume froze in fear as her eyes landed on the still sobbing form of Naruto. The boy always made her and the rest of her clan uneasy. His very presence made all the dogs in her compound ill, and even some of the clan members started to feel sick whenever the boy was around. It became very apparent to them that the boy was not normal, but to what extent was unknown.

Tsume: We need to go. Goodbye Nami.

Tsume quickly grabbed her son and jumped away onto the rooftops before Nami could stop them. Nami huffed again, before walking over to her brother and helping him up, and then giving him a big hug despite his wet clothes.

Nami: It's okay, Naruto! Lets go home and get mom to put you on some more clothes, then we can go to the park!

Naruto: *sniffle* O-okay Nami.

Nami and Naruto held hands again and walked back to their house. It wasn't anything great, just a normal house. After Kushina had finally been released from the hospital, she had been forbidden to tell anyone who the father of the children had been, and would instead say it was a ninja that fell in the Kyubi attack. So of course, Kushina and her children were not allowed to stay in the Namikaze estate, but it would only be until the children were old enough to fend for themselves if Iwa tried to send ninja after them. So, the children were forced to bear the weight of being called b******s by the adults and being ridiculed by other children. There were those that were nice to them, but there were still more that hated than loved. The twins made it back home, there mother coming from out of the kitchen to see why they were back from the park so soon. She dropped the dish towel she had been drying her hands with when she saw Naruto and rushed to him.

Kushina: What on earth happened?!

Nami: Kiba threw a water balloon at Naruto, and then his mom comes and ran away with him!

Kushina: Darn Inuzuka's! Why must they bother you two so much?

Naruto: D-don't worry, mommy! They leave Nami alone; it's just me they pick on.

Kushina: *sigh* I wish I knew why. Every time I try to get a straight answer out of one of them they just side-step the question and make up excuses to leave.

Naruto: Can you help me change clothes, mommy? I still wanna go to the park.

Kushina: Yes, of course!

Kushina picked up her son and walked upstairs with him to the twin's bedroom. After she got him dried off and changed into a clean pair of clothes, the twins left again to the park, saying goodbye to their mother. If only they knew it really would be the last time they see their mother alive.

**Meanwhile at the Inuzuka Compound**

Tsume was in the birthroom with her son, looking at all the newborn puppies there. In particularly, they were looking at a litter of mix-breeds. They had managed to get ahold of a spotted hyena, and had mated it with one of their hounds. This resulted in dogs that had the jaws of the hyena and it's spotted fur, while the rest of the features were of their black-furred, wolf-like mother. However, there was one that was more like the father than anything. This pup looked exactly like its father, the only thing inherited from its mother being her black fur. Kiba looked at the pup, which was about a month old, and pointed at it.

Kiba: Mom, why does that one have creepy eyes?

Tsume followed the path of her son's pointing and looked at the black pup with the red, glowing eyes.

Tsume: It happens sometimes, pup. We have made a pact with dogs, and our dogs come from hounds that have a strong connection with nature, but not everything about nature is good. Sometimes we get pups that have a strong connection to the darker side of nature. We call them Hellbeasts, seeing as their unfit for the name 'hound'.

Kiba: Shouldn't we kill it?

Tsume: Our pact forbids us to harm any canines, no matter what. It will die on its own anyway, seeing as all of our hounds must find a partner and make a connection in order to live.

Kiba: What if it makes a connection?

Tsume: It won't. The pups never seem to be satisfied with anyone they see.

As Tsume and Kiba were talking, Naruto and Nami had walked past their compound, heading towards the park, and all the animals inside were affected by Naruto's presence. The puppies began to squirm and whine with their mothers, all except for the little black hyena. It turned its otherworldly eyes to the door that had been left cracked open, and snuck out of the room. It wasn't even hard for it to sneak out of the compound, for Naruto's presence dulled all of their senses. It then went off in Naruto and Nami's direction.

Once Naruto was far enough away from the compound, everyone began to go back to their business. That's when Tsume noticed the black pup was missing. She looked around a noticed the door had been left open. Cursing, Tsume ran out the door and followed the scent of the little animal.

**With Naruto and Nami**

Naruto was playing in the sandbox with Nami, trying to build a castle, but instead ending up with hills. That's when Naruto felt something nudge his back. The small boy turned around to see a small, black puppy, looking at him with its red eyes. Just as Naruto and the puppy made eye contact, Tsume had come from around a corner and froze. The illness in her gut was increased by ten-fold as she witnessed a connection being made between the pup and Naruto. She stood there for only mere seconds, before turning and running back to her compound. What she had saw was an ill omen.

Tsume arrived back at her compound and had gathered everyone into the meeting room, telling them of what she had witnessed. Afterwards, one of the elders spoke. An old man with a beard that was about a foot long, whose name was Rinpo.

Rinpo: Now, Tsume, we know that Naruto isn't normal. We each feel an illness that grips us when he is near, but what does a connection with a Hellbeast need to worry us so? I know that this is the first time in Inuzuka history that a Hellbeast has chosen a partner, but we now at least don't have to care of it anymore.

Tsume: Rinpo, you don't understand! When a link is made, an Inuzuka always feels what kind of link it is. They'll usually give off the feel "This is master" or "This is my partner", and sometimes even "This is my friend" or "This is my mother/father".

Rinpo: And what connection did you feel?

Tsume: ... "This is god."

As soon as the words left her, the room was in an uproar. An ill omen of the worst kind. During all the commotion, they didn't notice when a few of the Inuzuka's slipped out.

**With Naruto and Nami three hours later**

The twins were walking back home with Naruto carrying his new puppy in his arms.

Naruto: Do you think mom will let me keep him?

Nami: Of course! So, what-cha gonna name him?

Naruto: ... I like Guhenki.

Nami: Well, that's an odd name, but whatever!

The two kept walking, and stopped in their tracks when they noticed that their home was on fire. They also noticed their mother was on the roof of their house, fighting three men and two women. They couldn't see much, but what they could see was that their mother was losing. ANBU had just arrived, but they were too late. As they began to douse the flame and a few going to aid Kushina, a kunai was imbedded in her chest. She lopped off the man's head with her sword as he shoved it in, but it did little to change tha fact that she was going to die. Kushina had taken down two men and one woman, but that ment there were two left. Before the two remaining ninja could attack, the ANBU had intercepted them. The two were brought down and taken away to be interrogated. As the flame died down, one of the ANBU, whom had silver hair and was wearing a dog mask, carried Kushina out of the flames.

Kushina: D-Dog, let m-me talk to m-my children. O-one last time.

Dog: Kushina, you can talk to them after I take you to the hospital.

Kushina: Y-you and I both know t-that I won't live long e-enough to make it t-there.

The Dog ANBU nodded, and brought Kushina over to them. He carefully set her on the ground, and watched as the twins ran over to their mother.

Nami: Mom!

Naruto: Mommy!

Kushina: H-hey there, my little a-angels. You know t-that mommy loves you both v-very much, right?

They both nodded, tears welling up in their eyes. Kushina raised a shaking hand, and rubbed Nami's head, before she rubbed Naruto's.

Kushina: I-I'm sorry, but you'll have to t-take care of each other w-without me.

Nami: Why?! Where are you going?!

Naruto: Don't leave us, mommy!

Kushina: I'm s-sorry, babies. Promise me t-that you'll always l-look after each... other.

Kushina's eyes closed as she let out a long breath, and she grew still. Nami and Naruto began to cry, with Nami going and shaking her mother's body.

Nami: Mom?! Mommy?! Why are you sleeping?! Wake up! Wake up!

_**"Kill them!"**_

Naruto looked around for the voice he heard.

_**"Make them suffer for taking her!"**_

Naruto let go of Guhenki and gripped his head in pain as he fell to his knees. This did not go unnoticed by the Dog ANBU and his sister Nami.

Nami: N-Naruto? What's wrong?

_**"They stole her from you!"**_

Nami: Naruto?! You're not going to leave me too!

_**"They'll come back and take your sister! Go! Kill them!"**_

Suddenly, Naruto was enveloped in darkness, and tentacles were sprouting from his back.

Naruto: _**FOR NAMI!**_

Naruto's voice had become demonic, scaring all the people there. Guhenki sat there wagging his tail, and Nami, even though she was terrified, lunged at her brother and hugged him as tight as she could.

Nami: Stop it! No more! No more!

Seconds passed, but the darkness soon started to vanish as the tentacles slowly receded back into his back. Naruto panted hard, and then started to sob and hold his sister. Naruto looked at the Dog ANBU, fear in his eyes.

Naruto: Don't let them take Nami! Don't let them come back and take her! You just can't!

The Dog ANBU looked at Naruto, before nodding. He signaled for another ANBU to come and take Kushina's body to be taken care of. Naruto let go of his sister and picked up Guhenki, who was still happily wagging his tail, and then the twins were picked up by the Dog ANBU. He took the twins to the Hokage, whom he relaid the details of what had happened to. The ANBU sat the twins down as the Hokage dismissed him. After he was gone, the Hokage looked at them and sighed.

Hokage: I'm sorry for your loss, but I need to ask you a few questions. The ones who attacked your mother were of the Inuzuka, do you have any idea why they would do that?

Nami: Well, when we went to te playground, Kiba threw a water balloon at Naruto's face, so I punched him..

Hokage: While I thank you for telling me the truth, I don't think that is the reason why they attacked and killed your mother. Naruto, the ANBU that brought you in here mentioned that you brought about some kind of dark power moments after your mother died. Do you know what it was and how you did it?

Naruto: ... I was scared... I was scared that they would come back and take Nami... There was a voice that said to get rid of them, so they wouldn't take Nami.

Hokage: And do you hear that voice now?

Naruto shook his head.

Hokage: I see. What about that animal you're holding? Where did you get it?

Naruto: It came up to me from behind while I was building sandcastles with Nami. Y-You don't think that's why they hurt mommy, do you?

Hokage: No, I don't think so, but I could be wrong. I've already sent for a meeting with the council, so I want you two to wait here while I go and talk to them. There will be guards outside the door if you need anything.

They nodded their heads as the Hokage got up and left the room. In the council room, when all of the members had gathered, it was chaos. Some were shouting that what they did was an act of greatness for the village, some said that the infants be put down as well, while there were others that shouted for the Inuzuka clan to be punished for this catastrophe.

Hokage: QUIET!

The room fell silent as they each turned to look at the Third.

Hokage: Why they did it doesn't matter as much seeing as the two remaining will be executed for killing a fellow shinobi. That is the law! What matters is what is to be done with the twins, and the first person to shout "kill them" will be incinerated on the spot by a well-placed, powerful fire jutsu! Do I make myself clear?!

They all nodded, and then the head of the Aburame clan, Shibi, spoke up.

Shibi: I could take them into the clan. When Naruto is around it seems our insects get excited and more energized, making it easier to perform more powerful jutsu.

The tired-looking head of the Nara clan, Shikaku, spoke up next.

Shikaku: Hey, that doesn't seem very fair. Whenever Naruto's around, our shadow jutsu become even more potent and easy to use.

Hokage: Why didn't either of you ever mention this before?

Shikaku: It was just a little over a month ago that I realized it.

Shibi: The same can be said for me as well.

Hokage: And how did you notice this?

Shikaku: I was training my son in one of our jutsu, he stunk at first, but when Naruto came over to our compound to play, I noticed that Shikamaru had an easier time using it. I tried myself and also noticed how much easier it was to perform while he was around.

Shibi: It was during a walk through town, when Naruto had bumped into me. I felt my insects hum, and I myself felt energized. I invited Naruto and Nami to play with my son at our compound, and noticed that upon his arrival, those who were having trouble controlling their insects for jutsu suddenly gained complete control over them, as well as more energy.

The Third Hokage sat in silence, thinking hard about what he had just heard. Could this be connected to the power he had shown after his mother's death? There was only one way to find out.

Hokage: I think I have found a solution. Seeing as it benefits the both of you, why not have joint custody over the boy? One clan will watch him one week, and then the other clan will watch him a week. How does this sound!

Shibi: ... It will suffice.

Shikaku: I don't think I'll be getting a better deal out of this, so yeah, I'm in.

Tsume slammed her fist on the arm of her chair and stood up.

Tsume: Hokage sama, there is something that I need to tell you.

Hokage: What is it Tsume?

Tsume went and relayed everything about what had happened with the pup that had ran away, including about how whenever Naruto is near them they start to feel ill.

Hokage: Hm, I'll inform Naruto not to walk near your compound then.

Tsume: Is that it?! Hokage sama, there is something wrong with that boy!

Hokage: Well until he starts sprouting demons out of his back (A/N:Lol), he and his sister will live with the Nara's and Aburame. I will also not allow his new pet to be killed, understand?

Tsume: Yes, Hokage sama.

Hokage: Good. Now, if there is nothing else to discuss, this meeting is over. Shibi, they'll come to stay at the Aburame compound first, so get everything ready. I have to go tell the twins about their living arrangements.

They all got up and left, each heading off towards a different destination. The Hokage went back to his office, and saw both of them had fallen asleep on the floor, the puppy lying on Naruto's back. The Hokage smiled at the innocent scene before him, and had two ANBU help him bring them to his home for the night. In the morning, the Hokage would tell them where they would be staying.

**Chapter 1 - End**

* * *

Well, there we go! How was it? Good I hope! I just love Johnny, I can't help but laugh at most of the crap the dude says and does in the game. I'll type another chapter, don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter two! I hope it's good, I thought it was, but I typed it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Darkness I & II, nor do I own Dishonored.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

That morning, Naruto awoke to find that him and his sister had slept in a strange bed, and that his sister was still asleep and clinging to him. He sat up, carefull not to wake Nami, and looked around. It was a very plain room, with light brown walls and a wooden floor. Naruto carefully got out of bed, and went to leave the room, but stopped and looked behind himself. He watched Nami as she slept, reluctant to leave her alone.

_**"They'll come for her!"**_

Naruto clutched his head in pain, but uttered no sound.

_**"They'll take her away, Na-ru-to!"**_

Naruto fell to his knees, unable to stand while in that much pain.

_**" Go and kill them!"**_

Naruto shook his head, trying to get the voice out. Enwrapped in so much pain, Naruto did not notice his sister stir.

_**"Make them pay!"**_

Nami: Naruto? What's wrong?

And just like that, both the pain and the voice were gone. Naruto looked back at Nami, a tired smile on his little face.

Naruto: I'm sorry, did I wake you?

Nami: No, I woke up on my own. Are you okay?

Naruto: Yeah, just a headache.

Naruto got off of the floor as Nami got out of bed. She walked up next to him and grabbed his hand. Naruto smiled at his sister, before they both went and opened the door. They both screamed as an ANBU in a hawk mask was standing in front of the door.

Hawk: The Hokage is waiting for you in the dining room. I will escort you there.

The twins, though shaken, followed obediently behind the ANBU to the dining room. Once they were there, they were met with the sight of the Third sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

Hokage: Ah, good morning. Are you two hungry?

They both nodded their heads.

Hokage: Then come sit down, and I'll have the cook bring you something.

Naruto went and pulled out a chair for Nami, and pushed it up to the table once she was seated.

Hokage: My, aren't we a gentleman?

Naruto: Mommy always said that boys were supposed to do stuff like that...

A heavy silence filled the room at the mention of the mother that just yesterday had been alive and well. Life, was cruel indeed.

Hokage: I'm sorry for your loss. I know it must be hard for you two, losing a mother at such a young age.

Naruto got up in his own seat and scooted the chair forward.

Nami: It's okay, Mr. Hokage. Mom wouldn't want us to be sad.

_**" She wouldn't want to be six feet under either!"**_

Naruto clutched his head with his left hand, drawing the attention of both his sister and the Hokage.

Nami: Naruto, do you still have a headache?

Naruto: Y-yeah.

Hokage: It's probably because you haven't ate yet. If your head still hurts after breakfast, tell me and I'll get you something for it.

Naruto: Kay, thank you.

The chef walked in with two plates of food just ten minutes later. Nami gobbled up the meal while Naruto ate slowly and quietly. After Naruto and Nami had finished eating, their plates were taken away, and the Hokage spoke to them.

Hokage: Naruto, Nami, I need to talk to you about your living arrangements. Being that you two are far too young to be living on your own, you will be taken care of by both the Nara and the Aburame clans.

_**" They're separating you from her!"**_

Naruto squinted his eyes, but did nothing else. He didn't want them to know he was in pain again.

Nami: You're not taking us apart, are you?! Mom said that we had to look after each other!

_**" Keep your promise!"**_

Hokage: Of course not! You'll stay at the Aburame's one week, and then the Nara's another.

With that said, the pain left Naruto once again, but he was getting worried. What was causing this? Should he tell someone? No. They might take him away from Nami if he did. Naruto sighed, and thought of yesterdays events, when realization hit him.

Naruto: Where's Guhenki?

Hokage: He's outside in the backyard. I don't really like pets in the house.

Naruto: Do you think the Nara's and the Aburame will let me keep him?

Hokage: I don't see why not. He may have to stay outside, but they shouldn't have any reason for you not to keep him.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, happy that Guhenki was not only safe, but also that he wouldn't be left behind. After a few minutes, the ANBU wearing the Hawk mask came to escort them to the Aburame compound. It took a little over an hour to walk there, and poor little Guhenki's legs tired out halfway there, in which Naruto picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. When they arrived, they were greeted by two of the Aburame clan members. Like everyone in the clan, they wore dark shades and clothing that covered up every inch of skin they had. The only exception being their hands, but the long sleeves of their clothes kept them pretty much hidden. Though the stoic men kept up their quiet, unreadable appearance, it became increasingly hard to stand still as their insects buzzed with energy at Naruto's arrival.

Aburame Clan Member: Naruto, Nami, it is a pleasure to have you both here. Please follow us and we will guide you to your rooms.

The ANBU nodded to them, and left to go back to the Hokage. The twins followed in silence, however, Naruto kept having his attention drawn to a rather large spider that he could of swore was following him. The spider was yellowish-brown with several dark spots on its rear half. The legs had wide dark bands before the first bend, plus the thing was probably twelve inches big. It just seemed to crawl on the ceiling, right above Naruto's head. Naruto, watching the spider, went to the left side of the hall as he both followed the men and watched the spider.

It moved itself to where it was right above his head again. Naruto moved to the right side of the hallway. Again, the spider moved itself to be right above his head. Nami noticed her brother looking at something on the ceiling, and turned her head to see what it was. Her eyes grew as big as golf balls before she let out a shriek. Both of the men stopped to look at her, and then to where she was looking at.

Aburame Clan Member: Ah, that is one of our more recent discoveries. The Goliath Huntsman Spider. We had a great many put up for study, but it seems some always manages to escape.

Naruto, still wondering if the spider was really following him or if it was just coincidence, moved back to the left side of the hall. The spider quickly followed his movements, staying right above his head while stuck to the ceiling. Though the two clan members found it rather amusing, they did not say anything, and continued onward, the two children following them. They first arrived at Nami's room, where she and one of the Aburame stayed behind as Naruto and the other Aburame continued on, the spider following the entire time.

When they arrived at Naruto's new room, the man opened the door, and Naruto watched as the spider quickly entered with him. The man entered as well, and noticed that the spider was still following the boy. He would go and inform Shibi after he was sure Naruto didn't need him for anything else.

Aburame Clan Member: This shall be your room. Do you still remember where everything is from your last visit?

Naruto nodded his head, his eyes still fixated on the spider.

Aburame Clan Member: Is there anything else that you require right now?

Naruto: Will it bite me?

Aburame Clan Member: No, not unless you provoke it into doing so.

Naruto: Kay, I'm fine then.

Shouzun: Good. There are clothes for you in the dresser over there. My name is Shouzun, and if you need anything, just ask.

Naruto: Alright. Thank you Shouzun!

Shouzun left the room, closing the door behind himself. With the man gone, the spider crawled over to and down the wall, and boldly crawled towards Naruto. Naruto, believing his shoe wouldn't be big enough to squash the bug even if he prayed for it to, placed Guhenki on the ground, then ran and hopped onto his bed. He thought about yelling for help, but he didn't want to be a burden to the people who had already helped him and his sister so much.

Naruto breathed in deep to hold the scream in that was threatening to come out as he watched the spider crawl onto the bed. He scooted away as far as he could until his back hit the headboard. The spider followed him the entire way, and crawled onto him. Naruto bit his tongue as the spider crawled up his tiny body and settled on the top of his head, its legs all scrunched up in order to fit. Naruto was now desperately trying not to scream, but with a spider as big as your head, 'on' your head, you tend to get a bit scared.

**With Shouzun and Shibi**

Shouzun was in the middle of telling Shibi about the Goliath Huntsman Spider, when they both heard the boy scream. They ran to his room and opened the door to find Naruto sitting on his bed, with the spider scrunched up on top of his head (Hey, I rhymed!). They both cautiously walked over to Naruto, trying not to spook the bug on the top of his head, when the most peculiar thing happened. The spider crawled off of Naruto's head and onto his back, sitting perfectly still as it waited for them to leave.

Naruto: W-what's it doing?

Shibi, whom prided himself on viewing everything logically, analyzed the situation, and came up with a rather odd answer.

Shibi: It seems to be hiding from us.

Naruto: Why?!

Shibi: Perhaps it fears we will kill it, or take it away.

Naruto: But, why does it follow me around? It followed me up on the bed, for Pete's sake!

Shibi: Naruto, try issuing a command to it.

Naruto looked back at the spider, a little nervous, and feeling a little silly about what he was about to do. Talk to a spider.

Naruto: Umm, excuse me, uh, spider, ma'am? Uh, could you get off me please?

Without any hesitation, the spider crawled off of Naruto and sat next to him on the bed.

Shibi: ... Naruto, why don't you keep that spider? It seems to like you.

Naruto: But, but, but, but-!

Naruto was so shocked that he suggested that, that he couldn't get a sentence to come out.

Shibi: It's settled then. We shall leave you alone then.

Shibi and Shouzun left the room, and closed the door as they left. Guhenki had found a comfortable spot on the floor and was resting, completely unaware that his master was feeling nervous at all. Naruto, for the most part, just sat there, eyeing the spider. Ten minutes passed, and Naruto started to calm down. He looked at the spider, and gathering up enough courage, reached out to touch it. The spider didn't move as Naruto rubbed one of its legs with his fingers. The boy laughed, the small hairs on its legs tickling him. Fear completely squashed, Naruto picked up the spider and started to pet it on its back.

Though you couldn't tell, the spider was very happy. Naruto heard a whine come from the side of the bed, and looked over to see Guhenki trying his best to hop up on the bed and get the same attention that the spider was getting. Naruto sat the spider down on the bed and reached down to pick up Guhenki. The pup moved his tail so hard and so fast that his entire body wiggled in Naruto's grasp. The boy giggled, bringing Guhenki into his lap and petting him.

Naruto sat there, when he felt a presence watching him. Naruto turned to look behind himself, and nearly screamed when he spotted a cloaked man wearing a metal skull mask. Standing, right, behind him.

Naruto: H-hello.

The man stood there, silently watching Naruto. Unnerved, Naruto slowly got up off of the bed, and slowly walked to the door while keeping his eyes on him. Naruto opened the door, his eyes still on the man.

Naruto: If it appears that I'm getting smaller, it's because...

Naruto dashed down the hallway.

Naruto: I'm leaving!

Naruto ran down the hall, until he ran into something solid that appeared out of nowhere. That something solid was the masked man. Before Naruto could even scream, a rag was placed over his mouth and he blacked out.

**Within Naruto's Mind**

Naruto awoke on the ground, and was startled to see a whale fly by overhead. He quickly got up and looked around, seeing pieces of land floating in the sky and the water falling up.

Naruto: ... Wait a minute.

Naruto walked over to the edge and looked down over it... to see the sun.

Naruto: ... Aaahhh!

?: Y-yeah, I know. Pretty trippy, b-but you get used to it.

Naruto spun around to see a twitchy man with irregular eyes.

Johnny: Name's Johnny, Johnny Powell. B-but you can just call me Johnny.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Johnny: I'm fine. Peachy. A-oh-f***ing-kay! I'm here for a reason! That reason is telling you something really, really important!

Naruto: Well, what is it?

Johnny: Gah! I was getting to it! N-now, these past two days you've been hearing a voice in your head. The voice is The Darkness. Your body isn't developed enough to handle it though, so we're gonna use a different outlet for it.

Naruto: We? Outlet? What is going on?!

Johnny: S***, why are kids so impatient?! We as in me, Johnny, and as in him.

The man from before appears next to Johnny.

Johnny: Carvo the assassin. I'm sure you've already met, seeing as he knocked you out and all. Now the 'outlet' I'm talking about is the power inside of you as the Outsider. Now before you interrupt m again, I'll explain, so shut up!

Naruto was beginning to really question the guys sanity.

Johnny: Now that I have your complete and utmost attention, lets begin.

**Chapter 2 - End**

* * *

My, that got a bit weird, didn't it? Next chapter is going to be a good one, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Dude, let me just say that I hope I got the characters acting right in this chapter. I don't want anyone acting like they're not supposed to. I want them to be just like they were in the game, so here's hoping I got it right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Darkness I & II, nor do I own Dishonored.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Naruto had been taught how to blink from one area to another, how to slow down and stop time, how to possess people and animals, summon rats, turn bodies to ash, and right now he was being taught the history of darkness by Johnny. Hours. It felt like he had been there for hours, when in real life, he was asleep only for thirty minutes so far.

Johnny: And that's why you should never, ever, walk around naked when there are f***ing lust demons around! ...Not that you would be walking around naked in the first place, but, just don't!

Naruto: ... Um, okay Mr. Johnny.

Johnny: Ha! He called me mister... N-now we're gonna let you go. Try not to listen to the voice in your head. Your tiny body can't handle the full power of The Darkness yet, so, so just don't use the s***! That's all there is to it!

Naruto: Okay. Bye-bye Mr. Johnny, Mr. Corvo!

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto opened his eyes and screamed when he saw the spider right in his face. The spider moved away as Naruto calmed himself down. The boy sat up, and the spider crawled into his lap.

Naruto: Okay, that had to be on the top of my wierd list. Hmm, I guess I should name you... Oh, I know! I'll call you Shiki! Yes, I like that name!

Naruto got out of bed, and decided to have a walk around the compound, making sure to leave Guhenki and Shiki in the room so they could get used to each other. What he didn't know was that he was about to get a lot of excercise. Being both the Outsider and the host for The Darkness, the vermin and less liked creatures of the planet would naturally flock to him. Such as rats... or in this case, as Naruto quickly found out by walking into one of the gardens.

Naruto: Ahh! Get 'em away!

Wasps. Hundreds of wasps of different species were flying after Naruto, which looked like a great, buzzing cloud was following him. All who witnessed this strange occurence stood there for a few minutes in shock, before giving chase. Of all the people, Shibi, Shouzun, and even Shino, were included in the running group that gave chase. Naruto ended up tripping over a rock, and when he stood up, he was covered in wasps, the buzzing stopped as all of the insects landed and stood perfectly still on Naruto. The others caught up to him, to see that the only thing that was showing was his face.

Naruto: Help.. me.

Shibi rose a brow at this, but got an idea. If the way they were acting was any indication, then perhaps they could be ordered like the spider.

Shibi: Naruto, please stay calm.

Naruto gave him a look that clearly said that he thought Shibi was an idiot, before whispering angrily.

Naruto: Stay calm? I'm covered in wasps! I have over a hundred stinging butts next to my sensitive, four-year-old skin! How on earth am I supposed to stay calm?!

Shibi: Try and order them to leave you alone like you did the spider.

Naruto: ... Okay, um, wasps, go back to your nests... Without stinging me, please!

The wasps, much to the amazement of the onlookers, flew away, back towards their respective nests. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, before fainting. A little kid mind can only take so much drama in one day. It was at this moment that Nami walked out and over to her brother once she saw him on the ground. She bent down and shook her brother, trying to wake him.

Nami: Naruto! You can't sleep here, it's dirty! Wake up!

Shouzun went over to the twins while Shibi called a clan meeting and the rest left.

Shouzun: Nami, Naruto is just tired.

Nami: How can he be tired? It's only twelve o' clock!

Shouzun: He is, mentally tired. Why don't you play with the other children while I take Naruto back to his room?

Nami: Well, okay, but you better not let anything happen to him! I promised mom!

Shouzun: Do not worry, little one, I will not let any harm befall him while he is in my care. Alright?

Nami: Alright.

Nami skipped off while Shouzun picked up Naruto and carried him away to his room. After Naruto was placed securely in his bed, Shouzun left to the meeting that Shibi had called.

**Back in Naruto's Mind**

Naruto opened his eyes to see him back in that strange realm again.

Johnny: What? Back already? D-did you want another lesson or something?

Naruto stood up and looked at Johnny.

Naruto: Not exactly. I was swarmed by wasps, and then passed out afterwards. At least, I think I did. Who knows, maybe I was stung to death. If I am dead, I am so going and haunting Mr. Shibi.

Johnny: Well, you're not dead. E-even if you wanted to be, The Darkness wouldn't let you.

Naruto: Huh?

Johnny: Well, I may have told you the history, but I r-really didn't wanna go into details about the power and stuff until you were older. F*** it, I'll tell ya anyway! Get comfortable!

Naruto went and sat on a bench that was floating in mid-air.

**One extremely long, stutter-y explanation later**

Naruto sat there, wide-eyed. He could summon swarms of flesh eating bugs from hell! He would grow tentacle monsters out of his back, that ate people's hearts! So many things were revealed to Naruto, and it made his head spin.

Johnny: So, any questions?

Naruto: Could other people have these powers?

Johnny: Actually, yes. Not all of them at once, mind you, but at least one. In fact, we have four people here in your realm that have powers just like that.

Naruto: Can I meet 'em!?

Johnny: Uh, well, I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Corvo, since he is your caretaker and all.

Right on que, Corvo appeared in a swirl of dark energy right next to Johnny, which freaked out the twitching man.

Johnny: Gah! I k-know we've been over this before! I was there d*** it! I was doing most of the talking! I told you to please not do that anymore! It scares the s*** outta me!

Corvo ignored Johnny, obviously.

Corvo: ...If you wish to meet them, I must be present. I am uncertain of how they will react to you.

Naruto hopped off of the bench and walked to Corvo, whom picked him up and began to 'blink' his way to a piece of floating land that had four individuals sitting at a old, beat-up poker table. When they appeared on the floated chunk of land, the four stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. An overweight man with red hair, short, scruffy beard, wearing a green striped shirt and sitting next to a hand-axe spoke up.

Green-Wearing Man: Oi, who be the lad? We canno' be havin' a kid here.

Corvo: I suppose it wouldn't be obvious to a drunk.

Green-Wearing Man: Hey, whots that 'sposed ta mean?

The only woman who sat at the table, decided to answer for Corvo.

Woman: Idiot, he must be the new host.

An old man with with dark skin spoke next.

Old Man: Such a small child that bares a great, heavy, dark burden.

A younger man, dressed in yellow, tugged his sword from out of the poker table before speaking.

Yellow-Clad Man: Finally! Kusanagi will soon feast once again!

Corvo cleared his throat, which brought focus from anything else and towards him.

Corvo: Do you wish to remain anonymous, or would you like for your names to be known?

The eccentric, yellow-clad man spoke first.

Inugami: I am called Inugami, wielder of the Kusanagi!

Next the woman.

Shoshanna: I am Shoshanna. I am efficient in gun-handling.

Now, loud drunk dude.

Wilson: I be Jimmy Wilson, but just call me Wilson! I get a**es kicked right fast! If I canno' kick 'em, I chop 'em in half wit' ma axe! (A/N: I'm sorry if I'm not doing it right. I never knew how hard it was to type an accent!)

Last but not least, awesome dark-skinned guy! (My nephew calls him that.)

Dumond: I am JP Dumond. A pleasure to meet you, young host.

Naruto looked around at all of them, unsure what to think of their attitudes and their clothes.

Naruto: ... I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Hey, can you all really use dark powers like Johnny says you can?

Dumond: Johnny has not lied to you, child. We can do exactly that.

Naruto: Really?! What do you all do?!

Inugami: I can call forth a swarm from hell out of the hilt of Kusanagi!

Dumond: I can call forth a black hole using my Midnight Stick to suck the wicked into the void.

Shoshanna: I use Arm of the Night to fire bullets of concentrated darkness at targets. I can also channel this power to my other guns, but only for a short time.

Wilson: Sure, let the Scotsman go last! I chop people up and I call up a whole mess o' explodin' darklings!

Naruto: Cool! Can I see?

**Four Visual Examples later**

Naruto was sitting on a rock, bouncing excitedly as Dumond finished creating a black hole. It was then that a man in a brown suit walked up.

Naruto: Hey, Shoshanna? I've been meaning to ask you... What's a gun?

This had the man stop mid-step. He stared at the kid, his eyes the size of golf balls and his mouth agape. He then switched from looking at the kid, to the others, then back at the kid. He kept looking in-between them, until he finally found tha ability to speak again.

Man: Is-Is this kid for real?! He don't know what a f***in' gun is?!

Naruto: Um, who are you?

Dolfo: Kid, the names Dolfo, and I'm about to teach you the most important lesson of your life!

**One Important Lesson Of His Life Later**

The four others had retired back to the poker table, but Corvo had stayed with Naruto the entire time while Dolfo explained to Naruto what guns were and how they worked. He even went into great detail about the different types of guns and bullets there were.

Naruto: Cool! Can I get one?!

Dolfo: Sure thing, kid!

Corvo: Not until he's older.

Naruto: Aaww!

Dolfo: Yeah, you're no fun!

Corvo: Don't encourage him.

Dolfo: Kids need encouragin'!

Corvo: I was talking to Naruto about you.

Dolfo: Why you gotta be such a dick?

Corvo: Naruto, I think it best for you to return now.

Naruto: Ooohh, okay.

**In Naruto's Room**

Naruto woke up in his bed, this time the spider in his face didn't startle him at all. He did let out a small yell, however, when he turned his head and saw Shino. (Don't forget, he's four too!)

Shino: Good afternoon, Naruto.

Naruto: Um, hi. Have you been sitting there for a long time?

Shino: Not too long.

Naruto: So, hey! I'm gonna go get Nami and go to the park with her! Wanna come?

Shino: Why would you go to the park when you could play here?

Naruto: 'Cause yall don't have a sand box.

Shino: Oh.

Naruto: So, wanna come?

Shino: ...Okay.

Naruto hopped out of bed, put on his shoes, and grabbed Shino by the hand, dragging the quiet boy out the door.

**At the Park** (I'm so lazy)

Naruto, Nami, and Shino were busy making little hills out of sand and enjoying themselves. Guhenki sat in the shade beneath the tree that Shiki was sitting in, both of them keeping an eye on Naruto.

Naruto: Hey Shino?

Shino: Hm?

Naruto: Thanks for being our friend! A lot of other kids don't really like us...

Shino: You, think of me as a friend?

Nami: Duh! We wouldn't have brought you along if we didn't!

Naruto: Is it weird that we're your friends?

Shino: No, it's just that most are disturbed by the insects inside of my body.

Naruto: Uh, the only problem I might have with bugs, is all of the wasps at your house!

Shino: That was a rather odd occurence...

Nami: Wasps? What happened? Did they sting you?!

Naruto: No, but they did cover me from head to toe!

Nami: That must have been scary! I'm so sorry!

Naruto: Not as sorry as I was, trust me!

**Meanwhile, at the Inuzuka Compound**

Tsume walked into the Inuzuka council room, where the elders were in a heated argument.

Tsume: You sent for me?

Rinpo: Tsume, these fools have done something truly foolish!

Tsume: And what is it that they have done?

An old man with a grey hair, long, braided beard, and brown eyes spoke up. His name was Konta.

Konta: Tanola, Yenyit, and I have sent a hired assassin to deal with the boy as we speak.

Tsume: What?!

Rinpo: And if the Hokage finds out about this, he'll have the head of every Inuzuka clan member mounted on his wall! This is why I say we cannot let hatred rule our decisions!

An old woman, whose faded, brown hair was pulled back in a bun, now spoke. Her name was Tanola.

Tanola: You know as well as the rest of the clan that there is something wrong with that boy!

Rinpo: Yes, but whatever it is, is most likely not his fault! Try to think with reason! The child can barely run for two minutes straight without falling over!

An old man with black hair, whom had a long, thin mustache and a long, thin beard spoke up. This was Yenyit.

Yenyit: Well whatever that boy has is a threat to our clan, you know this!

Rinpo: For the light of all the stars in the heavens! He's only four! He doesn't even pose a threat to a fly, let alone an entire clan! What you are doing, have done, is wrong! Tsume, go and stop the assassin before it's too late!

Konta: Tsume, think of the well-being of your son! If the boy is allowed to grow, he'll kill him!

Rinpo: The fire only burns if you give kindle! Why attack if he has no reason to?! Leave alone and be left alone!

Yenyit: Rinpo, you're an old fool!

Rinpo: And you're an idiot! Tsume, if this tracks back to the clan, and you know it will, we will be in serious trouble! You have to stop this!

Tanola: Tsume, don't follow that order!

Tsume: Rinpo has always lead us right before, he will lead us right now. I will go stop the assassin.

Rinpo let out a sigh of relief as Tsume dashed out the door, ignoring the other elders' yelling.

**With Naruto, Nami, and Shino**

They were playing tag, when Shino suddenly felt his insects warn him of danger. Without his consent, the insects pushed certain nerves that caused Shino to jerk forward. Shino ended up pushing Naruto and himself over, and a kunai zoomed overhead. The two got up and saw a man in torn, black robes and a mask jump down from the tree. Guhenki, followed by Shiki, ran over to Naruto, making strange laughing noises at the man.

The man said nothing, and threw another kunai at Naruto. This time Shino did this without his insects. He pushed Naruto out of the way, but did not move fast enough to get himself out of the way. The weapon lodged itself deep in his chest, causing his insects to buzz in alarm and Shino to cough blood.

It was at this time that Shouzun and Shibi, whom had went out to search for the trio when they noticed them missing from the compound, ran into the park to witness the scene. Shibi quickly took down the surprised assassin with his insects, and ran over to his son. Tsume then made it to the park to see that she was too late, and at a heavy cost.

Shibi was leaning down over his son, took out the kunai, and tried to heal him with the little knowledge he had of healing jutsu. It was all for naught, however, when a sour smell hit his nostrils. The smell of a very potent poison. While Shibi continued to try and heal his son, Naruto was going through something else.

_**" This is what happens when you leave enemies alive!"**_

Naruto: (I-I have to save him somehow!)

_**" Hmmhmmhmm, use my power!"**_

Naruto: (But, I don't know how!)

_**" Then let me help you!"**_

Naruto lost control of his body, and using a strength he didn't know he had, knocked Shibi ten feet away from his son, before he got on his hands and knees above Shino.

Naruto: _**YOU WILL NOT DIE!**_

Naruto grabbed both sides of Shino's head, and forced his mouth open. Naruto took a deep breath, and then spewed out a rapid jet of hell insects into Shino's mouth. The insects quickly went through his body, killing the beetles and building a nest of their own as others destroyed the poison with ease and began to heal and seal the wound. Shouzun and Shibi watched in complete shock, but Shibi did not miss Tsume turning and running away.

Why was Tsume there in the first place? Had she been the cause of the assassin? He "would" find out. Shibi swore he would. Twenty seconds later, and Naruto's mouth slammed shut as he lost conciousness and fell over to the side of Shino. Breaking out of his shock, Shibi ran over to look at his son, to find that he was in perfect health. Naruto had saved him. Shibi picked up his son, while Shouzun picked up Naruto and Nami, who had fainted when she had saw a kunai lodge in Shino's chest and some of the blood splatter on her.

As Shibi ran, with his son his arms, back to the compound, he had one thing on his mind.

Shibi: (Tsume, I may not know what exactly you Inuzuka's are up to, but I will find out. And when I do, I'm going to castrate every last one of you mongrels for getting my son hurt!)

**Chapter 3 - End**

* * *

Whoa, watch out for Shibi! He's totally pissed! Now, I'm really hoping I did well with the five characters from Darkness II that were added in this chapter. I really tried to nail their personalities. Next chapter will be, hopefully, just as awesome as this one was! ...It was an awesome chapter, right?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was brought to you by gummy worms. Gosh I love those things. I ate a whole bad while typing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Darkness I & II, nor do I own Dishonored.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Of many heads, of many teeth,_

_Of many sorrows, of many grief,_

_Of many friends, of many foes,_

_Of many hearts, of many souls,_

_Of lost joy, of lost kindness,_

_Of lost sight, replaced with blindness,_

_The Darkness comes."_

The Third sat at his desk re-reading the infernal poem that had been written by a powerful seer the day the village had been built. They had wanted to see if Konaha was to become great. However, the seer had written down this poem and dropped dead afterwards, which only pointed towards an ill omen. The Hokage could not help but to remember the poem, while thinking to the description that was given to him by the ANBU of when Naruto had shown a dark power.

It was then that the door of his office was conveniently knocked clear off of its hinges. The Hokage jumped to his feet to see Shibi marching in with waves of anger rolling off of his deceiving-ly stoic form.

Hokage: Shibi, you seem rather upset.

Shibi: My son was technically dead twenty minutes ago. I have every right to be upset.

Hokage: What?! What on earth happened?!

Shibi: An assassin, a nuke nin from Iwa, by the slashed symbol across his, tried to kill one of the children. I don't know which one was the intended target, we would have to wait for the children to awaken to get that side of the story, but I have a hunch.

Hokage: And that hunch is?

Shibi: I noticed Tsume running away as I was forced away from Shino by Naruto so he could heal him. I think he must have been sent after Naruto and my son got in the way.

Hokage: The Inuzuka are involved?!

Shibi: That isn't all, I'm afraid.

Hokage: How could you possibly have anything worse to tell me?!

Shibi: It isn't exactly bad news. My son was dead, the kunai had been coated in poison, and his kikaichū couldn't heal him. Naruto managed to shove me quite a few feet away, and released a torrent of bugs I've never even seen before, out of his mouth and into Shino's. The result was practically instant, though I could feel our clan's kikaichū dyeing, being replaced with these new bugs, the poison was destroyed and his wound sealed.

Hokage: ...Two days. In just two days he and his sister have lost their mother, and now the boy is having assassination attempts put on him. Tell me, is Naruto and Nami alright?

Shibi: Nami fainted when she say Shino get stabbed, and Naruto passed out after bringing Shino back to life.

Hokage: I'll call for a meeting with the council and the clan heads. If you would rather be with your son-

Shibi: No, I will be present for this.

Hokage: Good. If and when one of the children wake up, bring them to the meeting as well. I want their side of the story.

Shibi nodded, and left out of the still doorless door frame.

**Meanwhile, in Naruto's mind.**

Naruto still had his eyes closed. For some reason he couldn't force them open no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't until he started hearing voices that he began to be able to open them.

Johnny: Oh man. I thought I told him not to listen to the voice in his head! Nothing good comes from voices in heads! Nothing! F***! Nobody listens to Johnny though! It's not like he actually knows something about the dark s***!

Naruto finally managed to open his eyes, and saw Johnny, Corvo, and surprisingly Shino, standing over him.

Johnny: F*** kid! You could have killed yourself with the stunt you pulled!

Naruto: Shino? What are you doing here?

Shino: I am unaware of the circumstances that brought me here, but I am to understand that you saved my life.

Naruto: I did?

Johnny: You let The Darkness take over you and it healed him. B-bad news is, The Darkness always has a price.

Naruto: Oh no! Is something bad going to happen to Shino?!

Johnny: Um, k-kinda. He doesn't have a single ounce of chakra in his body anymore. None. He can no longer do the clan, ju-thingies that they do. Even worse is the fact that n-now, if Shino doesn't give his bugs at least one corpse a day to eat, they'll start to slowly devour him from the inside out. Kinda like childbirth, ya know, except the baby is killing you to get nutrition and there isn't a wonderful feeling inside when you see them emerge from your body.

Naruto: Oh, I'm sorry Shino. I didn't know!

Shino: Do not feel sorrow in the fact that I have lost little in order to live. I will find another means to become a ninja, as well as find a way to supply my bugs with food.

Inugami: Hahahaha! And learn you shall!

Shino turned around to see Inugami while Naruto got up from off of the ground.

Shino: Forgive me, but I know not who you are, nor do I know how you could help me.

Johnny: This is Inugami, wielder of the Kusanagi. If there is a way for you to learn your weird ninja tricks, he's the g-guy that would know.

Inugami: You have the same power as I, therefore I shall bring you back onto the path of skill! You shall be my pupil, and a blade be forged for you so that you may be trained in the art of swordsmanship!

Shino: I do not mean to sound rude, but why help me?

Inugami: I may never be able to sire a child to pass on my teachings, for I may never find a suitable partner or I may not be able to kill a thousand wicked people, and Kusanagi take my. You, are my one way to make sure my legacy will carry on! Do you accept the position of being my pupil, or not?

Shino stood there for a moment before bowing.

Shino: I gladly accept, Inugami sensei.

Inugami: Good! I will see if the Shoot-'em-up man can make a decent sword, if not I will traverse this, Konaha, for the perfect blade for you.

It was at this time that Corvo appeared amongst them.

Corvo: Inugami, I have a solution for the sword you need, however, there is another task that you and I are going to perform.

Inugami: What task would that be to acquire the assistance of my skill?

Corvo: I cannot tell you much here, but your blade will feast upon the wicked again.

Inugami: Hahahaha! Kusanagi will feast once more! Forgive me, but I must take my leave of you!

Inugami disappeared in a flurry of insects while Corvo vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

Johnny: O-okay, since the bug dog didn't make it clear to you. He's gonna come train you at your house later, so warn your parents. Naruto, h-he's gonna have to have wicked people to kill so Kusanagi doesn't shave off another year of his life. Talk to the Hokaka, or whatever you call him, and ask him if he can supply you with a steady flow of bandit locations. Huh, you know he can just bring back a corpse for Shino's bugs to eat every day? You got quite the deal with this one.

Naruto: Why just the locations?

Johnny: Haven't you noticed? We can appear enywhere in the world that we want to! B-but it's not advised to appear in somebody's shower while their using it... N-not that you would, but still, it's not a good idea. O-o-off track. If you can just get us the locations, we can have Inugami go and wipe 'em out so he doesn't, you know, get his soul eaten. He can also bring back a happy meal for the bugs.

Naruto: Okay, Mr. Johnny!

Johnny: Heh, he called me mister again.

At this time, Dumond walks up to the three.

Naruto: Hiya Dumond! Shino, this is JP Dumond, he's a witch doctor!

Shino: Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you.

Dumond: The pleasure is all mine, my little friend. I saw and heard all that went down over here, and thought to make a request of you myself, young host.

Naruto: What did you wanna ask me?

Dumond: I have seen the chaos in the world. There is no peace, and no one is trying to get in touch with the flow of the world. I too, would like a young apprentice, so that I might be able to start the spread of calmness the world so desperately needs.

Naruto: Um, okay. What kind of person are you looking for?

Dumond: I need someone who is calm, and always thinks before he speaks. Someone who will lay back, and just watch the world take its natural course. (A/N: I'll give you three guesses to who is going to be his student, and the first two don't count.)

Naruto: Okay!

Johnny: A-alright, time for you two to go back.

Naruto: Aaawww, I didn't get to show Shino the flying whale!

Shino: Flying whale?

Johnny: No buts! You can show him next time!

**Meanwhile**

All of the council and clan heads were gathered in the council room. This included one nervous Tsume and one silently seething Shibi.

Hokage: Now, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that most of you in this room have no idea why I have called this meeting. Am I correct?

Most of the people nodded, Shibi was the only one who didn't as he was glaring at Tsume from behind his black shades.

Hokage: I have called this meeting because just half an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made on Naruto.

He saw many of the civilian council members smirk.

Hokage: However, not only did the assassin fail, but he ended up killing the heir of the Aburame clan, whom was playing with Naruto and his sister at the time.

There was many shocked faces, and many that hardened, but there was only one that looked almost guilty.

Hokage: Shino was saved though. Brought back to life after his heart had clearly stopped.

The head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, questioned the Hokage.

Hiashi: Hokage sama, how was he brought back to life?

Hokage: From what I understand, Naruto had let loose a great many insects from his mouth, a species not even Shibi has seen before, and into Shino. The bugs killed off the kikaichū, making Shino their new hive, and cleaned out all of the poison that had been inserted into the boy from the kunai and mended his wound.

At this, the council went into an uproar, but it was silenced when there was a knock on the door. With the Hokage issuing a quick "enter", the door opened to reveal Shouzun escorting both Naruto and Shino into the room. The moment Shibi saw his son up and moving he quickly stood from his seat and rushed over to him, not caring if about the stoic reputation that the Aburame held. Shibi picked up his son and held him, making sure that it wasn't a dream and that his son was actually alive. Shibi pulled back from his son and looked at him in face.

Shibi: Son, are you feeling well enough to be up and about?

Shino: Yes father. I am well. There is something I must discuss with you later, though.

Shibi: Very well. I must return to my seat, but I'll just be right over there, should you start to feel ill.

Shino nodded while he was set back down. Shibi took his seat once more and the children were brought to stand in the center of the room.

Hokage: Naruto, Shino, I'm going to ask you two some questions, and I want you two to answer them truthfully, alright?

Naruto: Yes, Hokage sama!

Shino: I shall, Hokage sama.

Hokage: Now, when you two were at the park with Nami, what were you three doing?

Naruto: Well, first we played in the sandbox, and then we played tag!

Hokage: What happened then?

Naruto: Well, then Shino pushed me out of the way of a kunai that came out of a tree!

Hokage: Shino, did you see the kunai coming?

Shino: No, my kikaichū caused me to push Naruto out of the way. I had no knowledge of a kunai even headed towards us.

Hokage: Then what happened?

Naruto: This really scary man jumped out of the tree and threw another kunai at me!

Shino: This time I pushed Naruto out of the way without my kikaichū doing anything. I was then struck in the chest by the weapon, and felt a searing pain before blacking out.

Hokage: Naruto, can you tell me what happened next?

Naruto: ...The voice before came back. It said that this is what happens when you leave enemies alive. I-I asked it to please save Shino, and then... it was like it took over, but it was okay, because it saved Shino.

A coucilwoman with pink hair spoke up. She was Councilwoman Haruno

Haruno: Voice from before? Hokage sama, what does this boy speak of?

Hokage: Not that it is any of your business, but seconds after his mothers death, Naruto displayed an unusual power. He claims to have heard a voice at the time telling him to go and destroy the Inuzuka or they would kill Nami too. Naruto was able to gain control over himself again once Nami had wrapped her arms around him, calming him down.

An uproar that was quickly silenced by the Hokage came from the statement. Once they were all once again quiet, the Third turned his attention towards Shibi.

Hokage: Shibi Aburame, please tell us what you saw.

Shibi: I saw the assassin as he killed my son, and had my kikaichū suck every ounce of chakra from his body, killing him. I then pulled out the kunai and tried to heal my son, but whatever poison the kunai was coated in was very potent, and I was having no luck in saving was then that Naruto shoved me away and brought Shino back from death. I also noticed Tsume running away from the park as I was forced away from my son.

Now all eyes were on Tsume, and she knew that she was in for it.

Hokage: Tsume, care to explain?

Tsume let out a sigh, before telling them everything about what happened with the Inuzuka elders.

Hokage: It is too bad that Rinpo's warning was ignored by the other two elders, I will see to it-

The door was slammed open with a bloody Inuzuka male limping into the room.

Bloody Inuzuka: Tsume... the clan-

The man could not say another word as his heart finally stopped and he fell forward, dead. Tsume rushed over to him, and then looked back at the Hokage.

Tsume: Hokage sama I-!

Hokage: We shall all go! Come!

The Hokage and the clan heads quickly left, leaving behind the civilian council and heading towards the Inuzuka compound. Shouzun picked up the two children and quickly left with them back to the compound, seeing no reason for them to stay. When they arrived at the Inuzuka clan compound, they were shocked to see the carnge. Bodies were everywhere. Men, women, dogs and children were on the ground. To Tsume's relief, upon inspection, the children and women were just asleep.

The dogs that had belonged to the men were killed, any that belonged to the women and children had also been put to sleep. It was then that they went inside to see that it wasn't much better. As looked at the bodies, they began to notice that most of them had the hearts stabbed out (Gee, I wonder who did that?). They made it to the meeting room of the elders. When they opened the door, they saw three of them dead, and Rinpo sitting in his chair, deep in thought, but still very much alive and awake.

Tsume: Rinpo, what happened?!

Rinpo let out a heavy sigh before he looked Tsume straight in the eye.

Rinpo: I told you nothing good can come from a decision made with hatred.

Tsume: Yes but what-

The elderly man raised a hand to signify that he was not finished.

Rinpo: Two men came in here. One whose blade devoured the souls of the wicked, and who howled like a hound straight out of hell. The other I was sure was the shinigami himself. His face a metal skull, and shrouded in a cloak, he moved faster than the eye could see. It was that man that put all the women and children asleep. It was the other that fed his sword the hearts of the fallen.

Tsume: But how are you still alive?!

Rinpo: After seeing what they were doing, what they were capable of, I calmly went back into this room. The other three were hiding, but I came in here, while they coward behind their seats, and sat right here, in the open. I waited for my fate. I knew they were sent by kami himself for what those three tried to do, and I faced my punishment head on. The two came into this room, killing the other three elders, and then turned to look at me.

He stopped for a moment to see if anyone would interrupt him, and continued when he saw they didn't.

Rinpo: I told them I would readily accept the punishment for being unable to stop them. They just looked at me, and then vanished. I took as a sign that they believed me innocent.

Tsume clenched her fists until the knuckles turned white.

Tsume: I swear, when I find them-

Rinpo gained an angry look on his face as he stood abruptly.

Rinpo: You will do nothing! Look around you! Look at what has happened! Men are dead! Wives without husbands, children without fathers, sisters without brothers! Enough is enough! Even if the two men were to walk in right now I wouldn't let you lay a finger on them! We brought this on ourselves, and will continue to bring it on ourselves if we don't stop this foolishness! As the only elder left of this clan, I am going to do everything in my power to keep the rest of the clan away from the Uzumaki's and stop their harassments against them! I'm tired of this!

Tsume: But Rinpo!

Rinpo: There is no buts! Water that comes to a boil will eventually cool down, given time. Just like the water, our blood boils, but we shall wait, and let it cool down or risk being wiped out completely.

Tsume: I could kill them if I wanted to!

Rinpo: You mean exactly like the rest of the clan wanted to? Strong you may be, but when eighty-seven men are killed, and one-hundred-twenty-six women and children are put to sleep along with their hounds, I highly doubt "you" would have made a difference!

Tsume: But-!

Rinpo: Pardon my language, but shut the f*** up!

Tsume, never having heard Rinpo curse once in her entire life, firmly shut her trap.

Hokage: Tsume, seeing as you have just been firmly punished, I'm not going to bring up the assassination attempt anymore. However, don't think I will let it slide next time. In fact, there better not even 'be' another next time. Do I make myself clear?

Tsume nodded slowly. Seeing that there was no more need for them to be around, the clan heads and the Hokage left their separate ways.

**Later, Back with Shino and Naruto at the Compound**

Shino was in his room speaking with Inugami, whom had brought one of the corpses back from the slaughter for Shino's insects, when Shibi walked into the room.

Shibi: Shino, who is this?

Shino: Father, this is Inugami, and before I tell you anything else about him, there are other things I must tell you about.

It was then that Shino told his father about the bugs needing to feast on corpses and the fact he no longer had chakra. He told him about Inugami, how he was to train him, and that he would need to kill one wicked person a day or have a year shaved off of his life.

Shibi: ...Shino, you can start your training tomorrow. It is late, and I have yet again a reason to speak to the Hokage. Inugami san, would you please take your leave, so that my son may sleep?

Inugami vanished in a flurry of insects and Shibi left to return to the Hokage Tower, yet again.

**Chapter 4 - End**

* * *

Okay, there you have it! I feel so bad for making Shibi constantly walk back and forth between his home and the Hokage's office. I'll try to make time to type another chapter, but things have gotten hectic and complicated to the max, so it may start to take a while longer. That, and I also have other stories to type. Gosh, I bet the people waiting for more chapters on those are really mad at me right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what? Me, my mother, and my cousin, moved into my sister's house while he is up north working for a couple of months. I have just one thing to say... I miss my bed! I have to sleep on the couch! The cold leather couch! I'm used to sleeping in a warm water bed, darn it! Okay, I'm through. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Darkness I & II, nor do I own Dishonored.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A week had already come and gone for little Naruto and his sister Nami. Right now they were being escorted by Shouzun to the Nara compound where they would stay for a week before returning to the Aburame compound. When they arrived, they were greeted by a woman with short black hair, a tired look on her face, and the normal chunin attire.

Shouzun: Here are the twins.

Nara Woman: *sigh* I'll take them to their rooms. Come on, you two.

Shouzun bid the children farewell as the woman lead them through the compound. The entire time the woman would glance at Naruto, or more specifically, the spider on his head, and the hyena pup in his arms. The boy, was definitely odd to her, but it would require too much effort to worry, so she didn't. They came to a stop in front of a room, and she turned around to address them.

Timoi: Well, my name is Timoi, and this is the room you two will be sharing. If you have any questions, please hesitate to ask them. Goodbye.

The kids had a sweat drop appear on their heads as Timoi left them. Naruto and Nami went into the room and looked around. It was... plain to the max. Grey walls, grey carpet, grey bed sheets, grey pillows grey furniture, and even the ceiling was grey.

Nami: What is wrong with these people? Don't they like color?

Naruto: Maybe it's because shadows are grey?

Nami: I guess, but it makes me bored just looking at this room. I'm gonna go play outside, are you coming?

Naruto: Nah, you go on ahead. I'm a bit tired from all the walking.

Nami: Suit yourself.

Nami left the room while Naruto set Guhenki on the floor and told Shiki to crawl off of him and onto the wall. The boy then plopped down onto his bed and sighed, thinking back to what had happened the week before.

_**The Notorious FlashBack**_

Naruto was with Shino in the strange realm where whales flew by. A blade had been found for Shino, a simple Katana with a black handle with gold trim. It wasn't long before Johnny, Corvo, and Inugami walked up to them.

Johnny: O-okay, Shino. Ya got yourself a sword. That's nice. Now we just need to give it that power. N-Naruto, this is where you come in.

Naruto: What do I need to do?

Johnny: Well... You know what? F*** it! I'm sugar coating this! We're gonna need you to shed your blood on the blade. A lot of blood.

Naruto: Whaa?!

Shino: Mr. Johnny, surely there is another way?

Johnny: Heh, he calls me mister too. Anyway, no, there's not. You could you just go around with that sword, but it doesn't exactly scream, "Hey! I'm bada**! Fear me!"

Shino: I'm not entirely sure I want a sword that screams that out.

Naruto: I'll do it.

Shino: Naruto.

Naruto: It's the least I could do for ruining your life.

Johnny: Right, lets get started!

Inugami took the sword from Shino, un-sheathing it and placing it under Naruto's out-stretched arm. Johnny began to chant something as Corvo cut along Naruto's arm. Naruto winced, and tears threatened to fall, but he refused to cry. He didn't want Shino to feel bad. To what felt like hours, but was only five minutes, Naruto's wound had healed, and the blade was colored a deep crimson. The katana was placed back into its sheath and handed back to Shino, who gladly accepted it.

**The Notorious FlashBack has been slain**

A knock on the door brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto: Come in!

Naruto sat up as the door opened, Shikamaru poking his head in through the opening.

Naruto: Hey, Shika! Need somethin'?

Shikamaru: No, just making sure Timoi actually got you to your room before she left. What a drag. Dad could of done this instead of asking me. I could be watching the clouds right now.

Naruto: Shika, why do you like watching clouds so much?

Shikamaru stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, before going and sitting next to Naruto on the bed.

Shikamaru: I like watching them go by. It's peaceful, ya know? No one bothers them, they just go on their way, just as nature intended it.

Naruto: Nature?

Shikamaru: Yeah. It's nice to just watch nature go on its own. Just sit back and relax as the world takes its natural course.

A look of revelation crossed Naruto's face, and caused Shikamaru's heart to sink for reasons unknown to him. Naruto pointed at Shikamaru.

Naruto: I found you!

Shikamaru: ...I didn't go anywhere.

Naruto: Corvo! I found someone for Dumond! Come help me bring him to him!

Shikamaru felt a presence behind him, and slowly turned to see Corvo, in all of his terrifying glory. Before Shikamaru was knocked out, he was able to mutter one word.

Shikamaru: ...Troublesome.

**In Naruto's Realm**

Shikamaru groaned, before opening his eyes to see...

Shikamaru: Is that a lamp post that just floated by... with a dolphin swimming around it? *sigh* That's the last time I eat mom's cooking. Troublesome woman.

Naruto's face suddenly came into view.

Naruto: Hey Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Gah! Don't do that!

Naruto: Sorry, Shika.

Naruto helped Shikamaru stand up.

Shikamaru: So, what is this place? Why am I here?

Naruto: I guess you could call it my realm.

Just then JP Dumond walked up.

Dumond: As to why you are here, child of tranquility; you are to be my apprentice in the way of the natural flow.

Shikamaru looked at them, and then sighed.

Shikamaru: What is the way of the natural flow, exactly?

Dumond: It is the way the world moves as it is supposed to, without interference of any kind. Through observing the natural flow, and learning to move with it, my people learned techniques and skills gained in the way only nature could provide.

Shikamaru: If I can only be taught by nature, then what the heck are you supposed to do?

(A/N: Ah, the ever observant Shikamaru.)

Dumond: I am here to help guide you on your path, as well as pass down the words of the wise that have been passed down to me. I am your guide, your equal, and yet I am more versed than you at how the flow works.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

Shikamaru: Why me? Naruto, why did you pick me?

Naruto: Because Shika, you said yourself that you enjoyed watching the world move on its own. That is what Dumond was looking for in a student! You were perfect! That, and I didn't want some mean person to be it. They would pick on me.

Shikamaru did the only thing he could do at that moment. He just stared at the other four-year-old. His way of thinking so simple it actually shocked Shikamaru. Defeated, Shikamaru's shoulders slumped as he let out another long, irritated sigh.

Shikamaru: Fine, where do we start.

Dumond: First, we go find a nice, quiet spot, and meditate. We'll do this for an entire week in order to help get you in tune with the flow.

Shikamaru: That doesn't sound too bad. (A/N: Of course sitting still for hours doing nothing sounds good to him. Why wouldn't it?)

Dumond: Then come. We shall leave this realm and go into a forest, where the flow of nature is most present.

Naruto: Hey, wait! What do I tell your dad?!

Shikamaru: Just tell him I'm meditating somewhere.

Naruto: O...kay?

**With Naruto/ Nara Compound**

Naruto woke up on his bed and looked around, seeing that Shika wasn't there with him.

Naruto: I'm not sure I'll ever understand how that works. How could I have been asleep when Shika was there physically? Ug.

Just then there was knock on the door, and in walked Shikaku Nara.

Shikaku: *sigh* Have you seen my troublesome son?

Naruto: Yeah, he said he was going to go meditate somewhere.

Shikaku: Did he say where?

Naruto: Just that it's somewhere in a forest.

Shikaku: ...Troublesome.

Shikaku turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto let out a breath he wasn't aware he was even holding when he was sure Shikaku wouldn't hear him.

Naruto: Man, I hope Shika tells his dad about this soon. The guy has a way of unnerving you just by staring. Creepy.

Another knock on the door and Nami poked her head in after she opened the door.

Nami: Naruto! Timoi wants to know if we wanna go to the market with her. I'm going, are you gonna come?

Naruto: Okay.

Nami: Leave Guhenki and the spider-

Naruto: Shiki.

Nami: Shiki, here. We don't want them to get lost or anything.

Naruto: Kay. Stay here guys.

**Thirty minutes later at the market**

Naruto: Aaaahhhhh!

The funny thing about markets is, that they tend to have pests lurking around out of sight.

Naruto: There's thousands of 'em!

A lot of pests. In particular: rats.

Naruto: OMG! For the love of all that is pure, somebody get some poison!

Nami: Naruto, I have a plan!

Naruto: What is it?!

Nami: Run faster!

Naruto: Really?! That's your plan!? Dah! Oof!

Naruto tripped and fell. He quickly got up, but not fast enough as he saw that he was surrounded. He looked around at the literal thousands of rats.

Naruto: Uh, hehe, excuse me please.

Naruto slowly started walking through the sea of rats, the rodents stepping aside, causing the sea of rats to part. Naruto kept walking, the rats following him. Naruto walked up to Nami with a serious look on his face.

Naruto: Next time you ask me if I want to go to the market... the answer is no.

**Four Days, Nara Compound**

Naruto was in his room, sitting on his bed with Shiki and Guhenki. Naruto was wondering how Shikamaru was doing. The only time the lazy genius ever came back home was for food and sleep, then he left with Dumond to go and meditate. Today he heard Dumond say to Shikamaru that he would be making his own staff today. So all Naruto could do was wait for them.

**With Dumond and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru stood next to Dumond in Naruto's realm, in front of a pitch black tree with ash grey leaves.

Shikamaru: So, what's so special about this tree?

Dumond: As you know, my Midnight Stick was made from a tree that was struck by lightning twice.

Shikamaru: Which I still consider more unlucky than a blessing.

Dumond: Hmhm, true. This tree was brought here by the Outsider before his reincarnation. This is the Black Blood tree. (A/N: I made it up myself. :])

Shikamaru: Do I wanna know why it's called that?

Dumond: This tree was the only one to be left standing after a great battle. The tree, to survive and obtain the nutrients it needed, drank the blood of the fallen with it's roots. It was months later that a man, possessed by a demon, was chased here by a holy man. Eventually the possessed man became tired, and fell asleep beneath this very tree. While the man slept, the priest that was chasing him caught up to him, and cast out the demon. The demon, however, did not fall to hell, but instead bound itself to this tree.

Shikamaru: Woah, wait. So, I'm pretty much standing in front of a demonic tree?

Dumond: That is correct.

Shikamaru takes a step back away from the tree as Dumond continues to speak.

Dumond: Now, it was years later that the tree itself began to attract demons and other unwanted dark things. So the people from other small villages came together, and went to burn the tree. Its bark turn black and its leaves grey as the fire continued to burn it, but the tree itself refused to die, not once did a flake of ash fall from it. The tree, in response to being set on fire, had its roots burst from the ground and stab into them, before sucking every drop of blood out of their bodies.

Shikamaru takes another step back, just for good measure.

Shikamaru: So, what makes you think it's not gonna try and off me?

Dumond: Because you are going to ask the tree for a staff made of its wood.

Shikamaru: ... *sigh* Why does life have to be so weird? Fine.

Dumond: Do not forget to show the tree the proper respect. It has lived much longer than you have.

Shikamaru: Obviously.

Shikamaru walked up to the tree, dropped down on one knee and placed a hand onto the tree.

Shikamaru: Great tree that has seen many ages pass it by, I, Shikamaru Nara, come to you on bended knee to ask for a staff made of your wood, if you would allow it.

For a moment, noting happened, then a groan was heard from the tree itself. Little by little, a long, thin piece of wood was coming out of the trunk of the tree. Eventually it fell out of the tree, showing that it was a black staff. The staff was six feet in length, and an inch around. At the top of the staff was small, thorny branches that seemed to writhe and twist, as if they were searching for something to hold. Shikamaru stood, bowed in respect to the tree, and then picked up the staff.

Dumond: Good, now there is just one last thing to make it complete.

Shikamaru turned to look at him.

Shikamaru: And what is that?

Dumond: Look at the branches, they search for something to hold, something to help the staff channel the power within you and the staff.

Shikamaru: Stop beating around the bush. What is it I need?

Dumond: You need a skull, as it is tradition in the ways of the witch doctor. The bones are a natural conductor of both life and death energy. A skull is a choice pick because it is one of the more larger bones in the body, as well as the best container for energies for the large hollow inside it.

Shikamaru: Fine. Does it matter what skull I use?

Dumond: Hmmm, though not necessary, I suggest you use the skull of someone whom had a lot of power in life, as well as someone who had powers similar to yours. It would make it much easier for you in the long run.

Shikamaru: I already have just the skull in mind. Dumond, can you warp me to a certain place?

**Sacred Nara Tomb**

It was dark inside the sealed tomb of the founder of the Nara clan, until a sudden flash of light filled the tomb. There stood Shikamaru with Dumond.

Shikamaru: What a drag. I can't see anything.

Dumond: Don't worry, I can see perfectly.

Shikamaru: Is that one of the perks of being able to wield darkness energy.

Dumond: My, nothing escapes you intellect does it, young one?

Dumond walks over to the cement coffin, and pushes the lid off with ease. Inside the coffin are the bones of the very first Nara, the flesh having decayed ages ago.

Dumond: Alright, feel your way to the coffin and stick the top of your staff into it. The branches will latch onto the skull.

Shikamaru did just that, the branches taking the top half of the skull and wrapping around it, some going into the bottom of the skull and coming out of the eye-holes.

Dumond: Good, let us now go and fill it with darkness energy.

Dumond put the lid back onto the coffin before placing his hand onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

**In Naruto's room**

Naruto was just sitting there onto his bed, when Dumond and Shikamaru appeared in his room.

Naruto: Gah! That's not funny!

Dumond: Forgive us for startling you, but we require darkness energy for Shikamaru's staff to be finished.

Naruto: Okay. What do you want me to do?

_**" So, hopeless! Must I do everything?!"**_

Naruto gripped his head with his left hand as his right hand was wrapped in shadows. His hand jerked forward towards Shikamaru as the shadows flew off of his hand and into the staff. Shikamaru felt the staff pulse with a life all its own as the energy filled the staff.

Dumond: It is done. Now, what is the name of your weapon?

Shikamaru stared at it for awhile, before looking up at Dumond.

Shikamaru: The Shadow Rod.

Dumond: Good. Now if you'll excuse us, young master, Shikamaru and I must go and train him in the fighting techniques of the darkness.

Naruto: Sure, okay. See ya later, Shika!

The two left Naruto to sit by himself once again. Naruto sat there, thinking about the voice that would always come, right before the power of darkness made itself present. Naruto wondered if he would ever figure out where the voice was coming from. If he was ment to figure it out, when would that be?

* * *

**Chapter 5 - End**

Alright, well, in a few days or sometime next month I may lose my internet. Times are tough, what can I say? I'll still try to find some way to post chapters, but it will take me way longer to post them than usual. Crap. Though if I'm lucky, I may get to keep my internet, it depends. Keeping my fingers crossed.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't have internet, what-so-ever! I'm posting two chapters right now because my cousin is allowing me to use his phone as a Wi-Fi connection. Hoping to have internet again soon, but don't hold your breath. I'm sorry for the long wait, and the chapter is good enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dishonored, or The Darkness I & II.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It has been two months since the death of Kushina Uzumaki, mother to Nami and Naruto. They have been going back and forth from the Nara and the Aburame compounds at the end of each week. Shikaku found out about Shikamaru's training, but he said he didn't care as long as he did his chores. Shikamaru and Shino have both been training under their own teachers while Naruto was slowly coming to grasp his powers as the Outsider, yet, he was still unable to grasp his powers of the Darkness. Right now Naruto is currently in his realm, speaking with Johnny.

Naruto: Mr. Johnny, why is it that I can't use my Darkness powers?

Johnny: I-It's most likely b-because your body c-can't handle it yet. All of the vessels before you did not gain the ability to u-use the Darkness until after their twelfth birthday.

Naruto: So you mean I have to wait eight more years before I can even start to use my powers?! That's a really long time!

Johnny: Yeah, well, what can I say? Waiting sucks!

Corvo chose this moment to appear before Naruto.

Corvo: Naruto, I believe it is in you're best interest not to play with the Hyuuga girl anymore.

This past few weeks Naruto had become friends with a shy Hyuuga named Hinata. Though Hinata befriended Hinata and they were both happy with the friendship; what they didn't know was that the Byakugan could see the black, evil energies of the Darkness inside of Naruto. They kept this knowledge to themselves, knowing that the Hokage would tell them not to harm Naruto if he were to find out. So Hinata's father, Hiashi was happy that Naruto was becoming closer to Naruto. It would be easier for them to kill him that way... Or so they think.

Corvo has had suspicions about the clan, and went to investigate. Of course he discovered their plan and their ability to see the Darkness.

Naruto: What?! Why?!

Corvo: Her family cannot be trusted. Believe me when I say this.

Naruto: Well, okay.

Though Naruto said this, he would not follow through. He didn't believe Hinata could do something bad to him. That was where his problem was. Naruto believed Hinata's family was just as kind as she was. He would soon learn his mistake.

Johnny: Okay, Naruto. You should g-go back now.

Naruto: Okay, bye!

**Nara Compound/ Naruto's Room**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He scratched Guhenki behind his ear as he continued to sleep on his lap. He looked behind himself to see Shiki sitting on the pillow right next to where his head had been. There was a knock on the door, and it was opened after Naruto had given them permission to come in. Nami and Hinata both walked in with Shikamaru and Shino.

Naruto: Hey guys! What's going on?

Nami: Hinata invited us all to dinner at her house! Come on!

Corvo's words were constantly nudging the back of his mind, but he shook his head and smiled at Hinata.

Naruto: Great! What are we waiting for?! Lets go! (A/N: And sad thing is, most four-year-olds do think like this. Sad but true.)

Hinata: N-Naruto.. Could you p-please l-leave your p-pets here? F-father doesn't a-allow an-animals in the hou-house.

Naruto: Sure, no problem!

Naruto moved Guhenki off of his lap and hopped off the bed. While he was putting on his shoes he was telling Guhenki and Shiki to stay put. They then all left and headed to the Hyuuga compound, while Nami and Naruto were asking Hinata a whole bunch of questions. Forty-three minutes and one mentally exhausted Hinata later, they arrived at the Hyuuga compound. They played there for a while, when Naruto saw a boy motioning to him from around the corner. Naruto looked around, and when he made sure no one was watching, he got up and silently made his way around the corner, where he met a Hyuuga boy with long hair.

Naruto: Hello. Who are you?

Neji: My name is Neji, and I need to warn you.

Naruto: About what?

Neji: The main family is going to kill you, your friends, and your sister tonight. You need to leave while you can. Make up an excuse or something.

Naruto: Why would they do that? And why would you warn me?

Neji: I do not know why they are trying to kill all of you. As for the to the reason why I am helping you... They have already taken my father from me, I would not see them take another life.

Naruto: Woah, that's deep. Thank you neji.

Neji nodded and walked off, as did Naruto. When he made it back to his friends and sister, Hiashi had walked up to them.

Hiashi: The food is ready. Come, eat.

Naruto: Um, that's okay. I, just remembered that Shika's mom needed us all to do something. (A/N: Brilliant plan. Child genius right there.)

Shikamaru: What? What does my old lady want us to do?

Hiashi: Yes, Naruto. Why don't you tell us what she wants you all to do?

Naruto: (Not die here, I'm sure!) Um, something about the fence broke and some deer got out? (A/N: Smooth, real smooth.)

Shikamaru, not believing him but feeling that something was wrong, decided to go along with it.

Shikamaru: Ah man, what a drag. I forgot she told me about this morning. Thanks for reminding me of the troublesome job, I guess.

Naruto: Okay, so, uh, lets go!

As the other children got up they suddenly found themselves surrounded by other Hyuuga clan members.

Hiashi: I'm afraid you hell-spawn aren't going anywhere.

Hinata: F-father? W-what are y-you doing?

Hiashi: You did well Hinata in leading them here.

The other children turned and looked at Hinata in shock and disbelief.

Nami: How could you?

Hinata: I d-didn't know a-anything about th-this.

Shikamaru: But I'm sure you didn't question your father either. Man, I thought it was fishy when the stuck up Hyuuga clan invited children over. Troublesome, I should've stayed home.

Naruto: Why are you doing this?! We didn't do anything wrong!

Hiashi: You're very existence is wrong! Our eyes allow us to see everything, including the evil growing inside of you!

Shino and Shikamaru tensed up while Naruto tried to talk to Hiashi.

Naruto: Wait! My sister Nami hasn't done anything wrong! Let her go!

Hiashi: She has done more wrong than you think! She wasn't always human, and wasn't always known as Nami. Before she was sealed inside of a mortal body, she was known as the Kyuubi!

A dreadful silence fell over the children as the information was absorbed into their young minds. Seconds passed, before Nami broke down in tears with her brother trying to console her. While Naruto dealt with Nami, Shikamaru tried to talk sence into Hiashi.

Shikamaru: You can't possibly think that she is the Kyuubi, or that we're evil, can you?

Hiashi: Our eyes do not lie.

Shikamaru: If you kill us not only will you bring the wrath of our clans down on you, but you will also have the Hokage on your back!

Hiashi: Who cares about lesser clans when Konaha has us? As for the Hokage, he is too old and feeble to do anything to us.

Shino, whom had been silent the entire time, chose now to speak.

Shino: The Hyuuga are a great clan, but to kill the heirs of two different clans in cold blood would tarnish the clan name beyond repair.

Hiashi: Enough! No more stalling!

Hiashi charged at Naruto, intending to get rid of the largest source of evil, when something happened that would cause the downfall of every Hyuuga member. Only one in the clan would walk away unscathed. Nami saw Hiashi coming, and wrapped her arms around her brother and turned. The strike hit Nami hard in the back of the neck, severing her spinal cord. The twins fell hard on the floor and slid, Nami unmoving. Naruto looked upon his sister, noticing that she wasn't breathing. Hinata had backed u into a corner, terrified at what she saw.

Naruto: Nami? Nami?!

Naruto shook his sister, trying to get a response that would never come. Tears fell from his eyes, as he slowly turned his head to look at Shikamaru and Shino. His eyes were disturbing, lacking any light or emotion.

_**"You broke your promise!""**_

A dark feeling filled the room as all of the lights suddenly dimmed.

_**"You're an awful brother! You can't even protect your own sister!"**_

The pain in Naruto's head increased to an whole new level.

_**"Look what they've done Naruto! They must pay!"**_

A low rumble was heard.

_**"They took your sister from you! Just as the Inuzuka took your mother!"**_

Tears fell from his eyes, as he slowly turned his head to look at Shikamaru and Shino. His eyes were disturbing, lacking any light or emotion.

Naruto: ... I'm going to send you two out of here. Once you figure out where in the village you are, go and tell your parents what has happened, and that the Hyuuga clan will no longer be as mighty as they once were.

Hiashi: Oh no you-!

Naruto threw his hand up in Shikamaru's and Shino's direction, and they were engulfed in darkness before disappearing. Hiashi glared at Naruto.

Hiashi: No matter. Their time will come.

Naruto: Just as yours has now.

_**"KILL THEM ALL!"**_

A dark cloud swirled around Naruto as all of the lights blew, causing smalls electric sprays to pepper everyone in the compound. Four tentacles appeared out of Naruto's lower back and hoisted him up into the air, becoming his new, temporary legs. Two, large tentacles tore themselves free from behind his shoulders, and a Hyuuga woman screamed as she saw them. The two largest tentacles had faces on them with yellow, glowing eyes. Eyes that were eying the Hyuuga with hunger.

Naruto: Some of you will not live pass this night, but those of you that do, will not be able to see it.

The two heads reared back and then, while flinging themselves forward, let out a black smog that filled the room. Some of the Hyuuga started screaming and yelling, but Hiashi wasn't fazed.

Hiashi: Do not be alarmed! Just activate your byakugan!

Hiashi and the members did just that, or so they thought. They could still only see darkness. Naruto, sensing their fear and distress, grinned a sinister grin.

Naruto: Oh dear. Did I forget to mention that this smog is special? I think I did. Whoops.

Hiashi: What did you do?!

Naruto: Oh, you see, I can use these powers however I want, and I did just that.

Hiashi: You negated our byakugan?!

Naruto: Silly. I didn't do that... I took your eyes completely out, and you didn't even feel it. Aren't I nice?

More screams were heard as each and every eyeless member were filled with horror, including poor, little, Hinata, whom he did not spare from punishment.

Naruto: Now, my little friends are starving, how about we feed them? All, of them.

Though they did not see it, hundreds of yellow eyes suddenly opened in the darkness. Small creatures like the darklings of old, came from the shadows. Their forms had twisted due to the mind of their new master. Each and everyone one of them looked to be a six-year-old child, with pointed ears, clawed fingers and clawed toes. Their skin was practically black, their eyes glowing yellow, their clothing torn rags, and their smiles practically split their face in half as their rows of sharp teeth gleamed in what little light found itself in that room.

**Meanwhile**

Shino and Shikamaru had each went to their parents and told them what had happened, and both of them sent someone to inform the Hokage. In less than fifteen minutes, both the majority of the Aburame clan and the Nara clan were standing in front of the Hyuuga compound with the Hokage just arriving. Screams were coming from the Hyuuga compound, and with a sign from the Hokage, they charged into the compound. When they entered, they were alarmed at what they saw.

It was a blood bath. Members of the clan had been brutally murdered. Their were holes in the chests of many of the dead, while others had been literally torn apart. Heads were missing, bodies cleaved in half, spines ripped out, it was awful. Those that were alive not only had their eyes missing, but were in such a state of shock that they could not speak or move. They moved through the compound, until they found Neji, sitting in his room, with both of his eyes. Neji had been laughing and crying when they found him, and the Hokage immediately started to try and figure out what was wrong.

Hokage: Neji... Can you tell me what happened?

Neji stopped laughing and took a deep breath. Before looking at the Hokage, a smile on his face.

Neji: They're gone! All of the hateful, corrupted members are gone! He took away they're eyes, and left me mine! He took the seal on me with him! I'm free!

Hokage: Neji, I'm glad that you're, free... but I need you to tell me what happened to Naruto.

Neji: These tentacles came out of his back, and then he called an army of monsters. He destroyed their eyes, and after he had went and passed judgement to each and every Hyuuga clan member, he took his sister's body and disappeared.

The two clan heads and the Hokage each knew one thing. There was to be a meeting tonight, and it would decided the future of Konaha.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was standing in his realm, waiting for Johnny and Corvo to return. The moment he had set foot in t\his realm he had asked, begged, Johnny to help his sister. A stuttery reply from Johnny, and he and Corvo left with her body. Eight more minutes passed when Johnny and Corvo appeared, Nami-less.

Naruto: Well, did you save her?! Where is she?!

Johnny: Um, you might wanna, sit d-down for this one. It's gonna pack one hell of a wallop!

Naruto nodded his head and sat on a nearby floating bench.

Johnny: The good news is, your sister's alive!

Naruto: That's great!

Johnny: The-the bad news is, in order for her to stay alive, we have to keep her inside of the Darkness. N-Not only will you never be able to see her again, but her sanity has gone on permanent vacation. Yeah, it's that f***** up.

Corvo: There is also other pressing matters.

Naruto, who looked like someone had jus shot his very first puppy in front of him, turned his watery eyes to look at Corvo.

Corvo: There is no doubt in my mind that you will no longer be able to stay in Konaha, and not just for the reason your thinking of. You unlocked the power of darkness within you too soon. Your must stay here in the Outrealm until your body has matured enough to handle the Darkness, or risk damaging yourself permanently.

Naruto: Can... Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?

Corvo looked at Johnnny.

Johnny: Well, as l-long as he's not there for more than an ho-hour, then he'll be fine. But no more than an hour, I mean it!

Corvo nodded before taking Naruto by the hand and going with him to say goodbye. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be needed to protect Naruto.

**In the Council Room**

All of the clan heads, minus Hiashi, were sitting in the room with the Civilian Council and the Hokage. They were discusing (shouting) what had happened at the Hyuuga compound. It was not going well. The civilian half were calling for Naruto to be executed, while the shinobi half were saying that the Hyuuga brought it on themselves. It was getting worse by the second. The civilians had also called for Shino and Shikamaru to be killed as well, saying that they had been tainted by him.

This angered both Shibi and Shikaku, whom both had to be restrained by ANBU to be kept from killing the civilians. Then Tsume suggested that Naruto simply be banished for a few years, and that none of his associates of his be allowed in the village. Inoichi seconded this action, which caused Shikaku to feel angered and betrayed. Shibi also became angered by this. He knew his son would most likely perish in the years to come if he did not have Inugami to help Shino. It went on like this for five more minutes, until the Hokage finally had enough.

Hokage: QUIET!

The room went silent, and all eyes went to the Hokage.

Hokage: Naruto will not be executed, nor will Shikamaru or Shino. As much as I'd like to say that Naruto can just go on living and not be punished, as Hokage I unfortunately cannot. The village, even the Fire Daimyo, will require some sort of punishment to be passed for the loss of a powerful clan like the Hyuuga's. It is with a heavy heart that I unfortunately must at least banish Naruto. Though mostly it is for his protection than anything else. If he were to stay in the village I have no doubt that the villagers would-

Darkness filled the room, and when light returned, there stood Naruto and Corvo.

Naruto: Hello, Hokage sama! I'm here to say goodbye!

Some of the people went to open their mouths, but a quick glare from Sarutobi shut the up.

Hokage: Where are you going Naruto?

Naruto: I used my powers before I was supposed to, so now my body will start fall apart unless I stay in my realm. So I won't be able to see you for a very long time.

Hokage: That is for the best. Because of what you did, I have choice but to banish you. I'm sorry.

Naruto: It's okay.

Shikaku stood from his seat.

Shikaku: Hokage, I Shikaku Nara, on behalf of my clan, resign ourselves as ninja of Konaha. We will be leaving.

Before the Hokage could say anything. Shibi stood up.

Shibi: On behalf of my clan, I Shibi Aburame, resign ourselves as Konaha ninja. We shall leave as well.

This caused the civilians to squawk more. The Hokage silenced them before speaking.

Hokage: Think about what you two are doing. Where will you go?

Naruto: They can always come with me! I have entire city in my realm! It's big and empty!

Shikaku: Then that's where we'll be heading. Expect us to return our headbands in the morning and for us to leave tomorrow.

Shibi: For my clan as well.

Mrs. Haruno, one of the Civilian Council, spoke up.

Mrs. Haruno: Let them go. No one is going to miss a clan of bug freaks or lazy, good-for-nothing shadow users. As long as we still have the mighty Uchiha clan we're in no danger.

That definetly sealed the deal. With a few more words said, Shibi and Shikaku left to inform their clan members, and to help pack their things.

**The Next Day/ Konaha Gates**

Civilians and ninja alike were gathered at the gates to watch as the Nara and the Aburame left the village. Many of the people were calling them names, telling them to go out there and die. It was then, right before the eyes of the crowd, that the entirety of the clans vanished in a swirl of darkness.

**With Neji**

Neji sat in his room, the door guarded by ANBU. He wished to leave this place that only seemed like a prison to him. Then, he felt a presence behind himself, and turned to see an elderly woman in strange clothes, with eyes that clearly showed that she was blind.

Neji: Who are you?

Old Granny Rags: My name is Granny Rags, but you can just call me Granny.

Neji: Why are you here?

Granny: The dark child sent me to get you. He said to take care of you now that you were on your own.

Neji: I am not alone. There is Hinata, and e few other of the Hyuuga members still around, even if they are blind.

Granny: You are the last of your family that still possesses your eyes. They will use you till there is nothing left. Oh, but not Granny. No, Granny will take good care of you, just like she does her birds.

Neji: ...You'll really take care of me?

Granny: Of course! Granny never lies. You'll be Granny's little angel, you will. Now come along, Granny has to go get started on supper.

Granny Rags held out her hand and Neji took ahold of it. They disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, Neji's absence not to be discovered until hours from now.

**Outrealm**

Naruto was showing the Nara and the Aburame clan around the old city. The name of the place was lost long ago, but the name did not matter. Corvo remembered this place well, seeing as it was an exact replica of the place where his search for Emily had begun. The brick building stood tall and strong, even if they were worn. It was a little dirty, and some of the buildings were a bit run down, but the place was completely empty, and it would do.

Shikaku: So, we'll just fix the place up a bit and we'll have quite the town.

Naruto: Yeah! Corvo said there was some of the old technology still lying around, too!

Shibi: Then we should get started.

It was at that moment, a town that would come to be known as Shade City, was born.

**Chapter 6 - End**

* * *

Done! I have nothing personal against Hinata. I neither hate or like her character, she's neutral, this is just how the story goes. The next chapter is already posted or will be in a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter! Happy to have been able to post it today. Woot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dishonored, or The Darkness I & II.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Eleven years have passed since the day the Nara and Aburame clans were banished, and a lot has happened. Nine years ago a new village, or city as it was called, appeared. It was very technologically advanced, and appeared days after the Rain village disappeared into darkness, right in the exact spot where the village had stood. It was reported that none were harmed from this phenomenon, but none of the people could say what exactly had happened. It had stopped constantly raining in the area, only having rain once a week compared to having rain almost every day.

The city was known as Shade City, and it quickly became popular in the fact that all missions sent there were excepted and finished in a fraction of the time that was normally used to complete the missions. A mission that would have normally taken any other village's ninja days to complete would be done in a matter of hours by the ninja located in Shade City. Other villages quickly lost missions because of Shade City's success rate. Shade City became a threat to the other villages, and they had tried sending in spies into the city, only to have the spies killed within moments of stepping through the gates.

During the years Konaha had suffered another harsh blow. The Uchiha clan had practically been wiped out, the only survivors being a boy named Sasuke, and his older brother Itatchi, whom was the one that had killed the rest of the clan before fleeing the village. This left Konaha with only three major ninja clans, one which had its numbers reduced years ago due to the assassin incident. The Hyuuga clan became nothing more than wealthy civilians, as any hope to regain the Byakugan within the clan was not only lost with the disappearance of Neji, but then one of the survivors bore a child. A child that was born without eyes. All of their children would never have eyes.

During the reconstruction of Shade City during those years, the Nara clan stumbled upon the equipment of an old assassins order, the one that Corvo had fought against all those years ago. Deciding to learn the skills of old order, the clan dawned the clothes and learned the skills granted by the Outsider of old. Though they were rather slow about it... It was the Nara clan after all. The Aburame clan made a discovery of their own. During reconstruction they stumbled upon a sample of the plague, and studied it extensively. They were able to inject it into their kikaichū, allowing the bugs to be able to utilize the disease in the same ways the fleas had once did, by injecting into their victims through a bite.

The Aburame even went a few steps further, strengthening the disease to where it not only killed the infected within a few hours, but also to a point where it was near impossible for medics to cure. Only those on par with the legendary Tsunade could cure such a thing, and even then they would have a hard time. Of course they also made it to where it would not spread to others, and also for the disease to destroy itself once it was either drawn from the body for tests or when the host died. The Aburame, of course, were immune to the vile disease.

Shino kept training under Inugami, while Shikamaru continued to learn the ways of nature with the help of Dumond. Neji became as crazy as Old Granny Rags, whom had become like a real grandmother to him. Like the Nara's, he too learned some of the skills given by the old Outsider, but unlike he Nara's whom took a stealthier approach with using the skills, Neji took a more loud and violent approach. For example, where a Nara would silently kill someone and turn the body to ash, Neji would summon rats, or the 'little birdies', and have them devour the target alive while the person screamed in agony.

Naruto, though he hasn't completely mastered them, as learn how to better control the power of the Outsider and that of the Darkness. He is actually the ruler of Shade City, and it is because he opens portals to exact locations that missions are completed so quickly. He is known as the Shade, as he is not seen by anyone other than those that have known him for a long time. Ultimately, the city prospered and flurished faster than any other village ever did. Many villages sent messengers to try and forge an alliance, but all messengers were sent back as soon as they reached the gate.

When the city adopted a symbol, it was the mark of the Outsider, which became engraved on all of the headbands. Right now our story takes place in Konaha, where a team of genin were being told about the Chunin Exam by their sensei. It was a team placed under Kakashi Hatake, aka The Copycat Nin. The team consisted of three fifteen-year-olds. The first was a boy whose hair was black and shaped much like the behind of a chicken.

The boy wore a blue shirt with a high collar that went to his chin, on the back of the shirt was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. He wore white shorts that went to his knees and white arm warmers (A/N: I actually have no idea what their called.), and finally the standard shinobi sandals. The boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan. Next was a girl with long, pink hair and green eyes. She wore a red, tight battle dress (A/N: That's what I'm calling it.) with the symbol of the Haruno family on her back.

The dress stopped mid-thigh and split at the sides, showing the short, black bycicle shorts underneath. (A/N: Bicycle shorts are uncomfortable. I should know.) She too wore the standard shinobi sandals. Her name was Sakura Haruno, and she was not only a poor konoichi, but also a Sasuke fangirl. If Sakura actually applied herself to her training as she does to trying to get Sasuke's attention, she would have been one of the best ninja there was, but sadly that is not how life went.

The third member was a boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks. He wore a jacket that had fur around the hood, and sticking out of his jacket, right underneath his chin, was his dog, Akamaru. The boy's name was Kiba Inuzuka, and he was loud and brash. Then there was Kakashi himself. He kept all of his face covered, save for his right eye, was never on time, gave awful excuses, read porn at all hours of the day, and turned in horribly written mission reports. To sum it up, he was uncaring bum. Yep, that's about right.

They were told what building to be at the next day and that it was a decision each would have to make on their own to join. With that, Kakashi poofed away. (A/N: I know it's called shushin or something, but it just sounds weird. I like saying poof anyway.) The team then split up, Sasuke heading towards the Uchiha compound while Kiba and Sakura walked next to each other, seeing as their homes were located in the same direction. As the two walked, they heard yelling and went to investigate.

They came upon the scene of two Suna nin yelling at three genin from Shade City. The three Shade genin were non other than Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. Shikamaru had his hair in the same style he always had, but his clothes were different. On his shoulders was a knit tallit, with red, blue, white and black yarn in zig-zag and lined patterns. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and tan short that went to and covered his knees. He wore no shoes, but on each ankle was a bracelet made of red and black rope. His nails on his feet and hands were painted black, his ears were pierced with simple, silver rings, and in his right hand, resting against his shoulder was his Shadow Rod.

Shino wore a zipped-up, cotton vest that had a hood tha was down, and was black with green outlines of small wasps in random patterns. He still wore his shades, and grey, cargo capri-pants. (A/N: They do exist! I've seen them!) He wore black shinobi sandals, and his hands and fore-arms were wrapped up in white bandages. The sword he had gotten on those years ago was on his lower back, the strap holding it hung loosely around his left shoulder. (A/N: Basically he carries his sword like Rin from Tenchu: Fatal Shadows.)

Neji had his hair in the same style, but it was two inches shorter than what it usually was. His eyes held a crazed look to them, though only in a way that people knew he wasn't quite right in the head. He wore a red shirt and a black and white striped, long-sleeved shirt underneath it. He wore black jeans and black shinobi sandals. His weapon was strand, a long, metal pole with a four foot chain attached to it, and on the end of that chain was a large, serrated hook, making it look like some sort of hellish fishing rod.

(A/N: Hi, I know you're sick of me, but I would like to point out that they are all wearing their ninja headbands in the same places that they did in the series. Just letting you know.)

The Suna genin that was yelling wore purple face paint, some sort of cat-eared, hooded janitor suit, and he had a wrapped bundle on his back. The other that was trying to get him to stop had a large fan on her back, blond hair in four pig-tails, and clothes that would be considered normal to keep oneself cool out in the desert. The boy, once he had noticed the three's headbands, started to yell at them about random crap.

Hooded-Boy: Your stupid town is taking away what little missions we can get! Your causing all of the other shinobi villages to go bankrupt!

Shino: Forgive me, but I fail to see how any of this has to do with us. We're just here for the exams. With that said, we shall now take our leave and continue our walk to the hotel we will be staying at. Good day to you.

They walked away while the boy kept shouting, the girl trying to calm him down.

Girl: Kankuro, that's enough! Do you really think that yelling at a bunch of genin is going to change anything?

Kankuro: I don't care, Temari! They need to be yelled at!

Temari: Kankuro, please! You're causing a scene, and if Gaara finds out.

The mentioning of the one named Gaara caused Kankuro to calm down and become visibly nervous. The two exchanged a few more words before walking away. Kiba and Sakura, whom had just witnessed the entire event, turned to look at one another.

Sakura: I can't believe it. The heirs of the two clans that left the village and the missing Hyuuga, a team, and one from Shade City!

Kiba: I can't believe they were let in! Just being this close to them makes me uneasy!

Sakura: Kiba, even though they left the village, because they joined another one and because it is the chunin exams, by rights they are allowed to be here without being harassed by the council or the Hokage as long as they don't break any laws.

Kiba: I still don't have to like it.

Akamaru whimpered in agreement. The darkness inside of them caused Akamaru to feel ill when they were that close.

Kiba: Hey, we should go home and get ready for tomorrow. Later!

Sakura: Yeah, bye.

Kiba ran ahead while Sakura walked slowly to her home, her mind swirling with thoughts.

**The Next Day at the Exam building**

Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji made their way up to the third floor, passing by the group of people on the second floor trying to get into the room that had a genjutsu placed on it. They entered the waiting room for those who were to take the exams, and were greeted with the sight of many other teams waiting for the exams to begin. They went to a vacant spot and stood, well, Shikamaru sat indian-style on the floor (A/N: It's what I always called it. Not sure if it's right or not.).

It was long until Kakashi's team walked through the door, Sasuke looking a little worse for wear. They were greeted by Ino Yamanaka, whom flung herself onto Sasuke, Choji Akamichi, and a pale, black haired boy whose name was Sai. They talked for a while, but then a boy with white hair up in a pony-tail and wearing glasses walked over to them, telling them to keep it down. The boy's name turned out to be Kabuto.

Kabuto said that tensions were high, and that they shouldn't be bringing attention on themselves. He said a few more things, about the exam and himself, before mentioning he had info cards on almost everyone there.

Sasuke: Do you have any info on someone named Lee Rock?

Kiba: Or anything on Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuuga?

Kabuto: You know their names? Now it's just too easy.

Kabuto went through his cards and found Lee's first and read it off to them. After that he found Shino's.

Kabuto: Shino Aburame. Skills: Unknown. Jutsu Stats: Unknown. Missions Info: Unknown. Very little is known of Shino Aburame, only that he has a special bread of insects inside of him, and that he fights with a sword. He apparently received these insects after an assassin hired by the Inuzuka clan killed him instead of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto apparently revived Shino by placing these insects into his body.

Kiba: Yeah, I already knew that stuff. What about the other two?

Kabuto: Let's see, aha! Shikamaru Nara. Skills: Unknown. Jutsu Stats: Unknown. Missions Info: Unknown. Shikamaru has about as much information as Shino. The only thing that is known is that he uses a staff and shadows. It is noted that he became in possession of the staff shortly after Naruto Uzumaki came to stay with the Nara family.

Kiba: I already knew that too! What about Neji?

Kabuto: Neji Hyuuga. Skills: Unknown. Jutsu Stats: Unknown. Missions Info: Unknown. Neji Hyuuga was the only one spared when the Hyuuga clan was cursed and nearly wiped out. Neji vanished the very next day without a trace; he even had ANBU posted in front of his room and he still disappeared. He seems to wield a weapon that resembles a fishing rod.

Kiba: What?! That's it?! Your info sucks!

Kabuto: Kiba, they are ninja of Shade City, a place that no one enters or leaves with the intent to gather information on anything that goes on in the city. Merchants that go in and trade write down what they did during their stay, and I guess someone looks over what they've written and looks through their things to make sure they haven't written down anything else, before they wipe all memories of their visit out of their minds and send them off.

Ino: Wipe their memories clean? That sounds bad.

Sakura: Yeah, they sure go the extra step to make sure everything stays a secret. I wonder what they're hiding?

Sasuke: Who cares? They'll just be another stepping stone for me to gain power.

Kiba: Yeah! We'll beat 'em easily!

Just then, a large man with a scar across his face and Konaha bandana on his head walked in and told all of the waiting genin to shut up. The man introduced himself as Ibiki, the overseer of the first part of the exam. The young ninja were then moved into a room and given assigned seats. Ibiki explained the rules, before telling them to begin. Shikamaru got his answers by using the shadows around the room to 'see' what was written on the tests papers of the others in the room.

Shino got his answers by sending a few of his insects to look at some of the other test papers. Neji got his answers by sending one of his 'little birdies' to go spy on the other genin from the rafters. It wasn't long before Ibiki told them to stop writing, and then told them about the tenth question. After Ibiki finished explaining what would happen if they chose to take the tenth question and failed, he gave them a chance to back out. There were many teams that left, but also many that stayed.

Ibiki: I'll ask you one final time. Does anyone else want to leave?... No? Then congratulations. You all passed the first exam.

A loud chorus of "What?!" and an explanation later, a black mass broke through the window and landed in the middle of the room. The mass unfolded to reveal a banner with random crap written on it and a woman with purple hair standing in front of it. The woman introduced herself as Anko, the overseer of the second part of the exam. Ibiki and Anko talked for a moment about how Anko was early again and about how many genin passed.

After they talked for a moment, Anko lead them to the Forest of Death, and had the other chunin there start handing out wavers to be signed. The genin read over and signed the papers while Anko spoke more about the Forest of Death. One idiot among them decided to voice his opinion. Three guesses who that was.

Kiba: Forest of Death? Ha! This place doesn't scare me! Looks more like a petting zoo than a trial!

Yep, that's Kiba! For his stupidy and his smart mouth, Kiba was rewarded with a kunai grazing his cheek and Anko's tongue licking the blood.(shudder)

Anko: It's always the hot-blooded ones that end up dyeing first. Their blood is so tasty!

Anko suddenly found her kunai next to her face, held out by a long tongue. A female ninja with a Grass village headband had her tongue wrapped around the kunai and outstretched in order to return it.

Grass Nin: I believe you dropped this.

Anko turned her head to look at the ninja with the abnormally long tongue.

Anko: Er, thanks?

Grass Nin: Do try to be careful from now on. I hate it when my hair is damaged.

Sure enough, if one looked close enough, they would see a bit of hair that was drastically shorter than the rest. When Anko had thrown her kunai, she had ended up cutting the ninja's hair. Anko took her kunai and walked away, much to Kiba's relief. She explained a few more things about the second half of the exam before making the teams line up outside of a small tent.

One by one the teams sent in their leaders, whom were given a scroll that they hid on their person before leaving the tent. Once all the teams had been given a scroll, they were placed at different gates. Once Anko gave the signal, the gates were opened, and all the teams began racing towards the tower. Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji came across a group of Iwa genin after a few moments.

Neji: It would just be too funny if they had the earth scroll we need, seeing as they are from Iwa, after all.

Shikamaru: So, who wants to bring an end to their life and add it to the cycle?

Shino: I will. My insects haven't been feed yet today. They're bit peck-ish.

Neji: Fine, but the next group we come across is mine! The little birdies are famished!

Shikamaru: Alright. Shino you go ahead and take care of them while Neji and I go on ahead and see if we can't find someone to add to the never ending cycle of life and death. We'll all meet up at the tower tomorrow morning.

Shikamaru left with Neji, leaving the Iwa genin to their death. Shino slowly sent bug after bug to surround the unaware team that was still trying to form a strategy. A wasted effort on their part. One by one, the bugs began to circle the Iwa team unnoticed. Once Shino was sure each and every last one of his insects were in position, he gave them the signal. The genin had their shinobi career abrubtly ended.

They screamed in agony as hundreds of small mouths filled with sharp teeth gouged on their flesh. In ten seconds, the bugs went back into their living hive, the only thing remaining were the bones. Not even a drop of blood clung to the bare, lifeless bones. Once all of his insects were inside of his body, Shino went and grabbed the only other thing spared besides the bones and shreds of clothing, the scroll the team had been carrying.

Shino: Well, looks like Neji will be getting a good laugh. They had an earth scroll.

**Meanwhile with Neji**

Neji was having the 'little birdies' feast on a group of screaming Rain genin, when he heard something slithering. Something like... moving sand. Neji jumped out of the way before the sand could wrap around him. When Neji landed, he looked to see a red head with the two Suna nin from before. Neji grinned his crazed grin and bowed in an almost mocking way.

Neji: Greetings and salutations! Such a fine day to die, is it not?

The red head gave a crazed grin of his own, but his was far more sinister.

Red-Head: You will feed mother, and further my existence!

Neji shook his head and wagged his finger.

Neji: No-no-no! I haven't the time to feed your mother! I barely have time to feed the birdies!

The red-head didn't seem to care for what Neji said as he sent a blast of sand at Neji. Neji, in return, began to dance ballet as he skillfully dodged each and every attack that the boy sent his way. The other two Suna nin, Temari and Kankuro, were standing back, too afraid of what would happen if they got in the boy's way. Suddenly, all fun and games came to an end when Neji heard a squeak of distress.

Neji whipped his head in the direction of the sound to see one the birdies (rats) caught in the sands grasp. Before Neji could do anything, the birdie (rat) was crushed under the pressured force of the sand. Small bones and limbs dotted the small explosion of blood as Neji's vision went red. Everything went dark around them, the Suna nin couldn't even see the trees anymore. They definitely couldn't see Neji.

Neji: That, was a sin, I could never, forgive! You will pay the price! A soul for a soul!

The hook of Neji's weapon shot out of the shadows and into the red-heads chest, but no blood or tearing flesh was seen. In fact, the hook had turned spectral, and as Neji pulled it out, something bright and gold was being torn out. The boy screamed in agony as he found that neither he or his sand could move anymore.

Temari and Kankuro found that they too could not move, and when they looked to their hands and feet they could see why. On their arms and legs were a type of spectral, zombified rats that weighed down their souls, preventing them from moving. (A/N: Their the ghost rats from Zelda: Twilight Princess. If you want to get a better idea of what they look like there are pictures on google it.)

With one final jerk, the golden light was tugged from the red-head's body, causing the boy to collapse.

Temari: Gaara!

Neji: Good thing he had a spare, or else he would have been tonight's dinner! Goodbye, and have a nice day!

The darkness was lifted, with Neji nowhere in sight. Kankuro and Temari felt the weight leave them and they rushed over to the now named Gaara. They each took one of his arms and placed it around their shoulders.

Temari: Kankuro, grab the scroll! We don't want to risk having to find another one when we don't know what he did to Gaara!

Kankuro: Right! Definitely wouldn't want to risk running into anymore Shade genin!

Kankuro let go of Gaara to go grab the scroll. Once it was well secured onto his person, he slung Gaara's arm back over his shoulder, and all three quickly started heading towards the tower.

**While this was happening...**

Shikamaru knew the moment that he broke away from Neji that he would cause trouble. Shikamaru also knew trouble would find him as well, and find him it did. He didn't know how it happened, but now he was defending a team of genin from Orochimaru, who had been disguised as a Grass genin.

Shikamaru: ...You Konaha shinobi are troublesome.

Kiba: If we're so d*** troublesome, why are you helping?!

Shikamaru: Because this particular soul has caused some major rapids in the natural flow of life. So, tell me Orochimaru, how many bodies have you stolen for youself?

Orochimaru: Kukuku, aren't you the observant one? How ever did you know I've been taking the bodies of others to use as my own?

Shikamaru: I can see the wave-length of your soul, and doesn't mach the one that was given to that particular body. So either you were born that way, which is very doubtful, or you stole another's body. Simple as that.

Orochimaru: A very interesting ability, but it will do you no good in this situation!

Orochimaru shot out his tongue, which was wrapped firmly around his Grass Cutter sword.(A/N: I think that's what it's called.) Shikamaru stood perfectly still, and right when the sword was about cleave through his skull, Shikamaru turned into a shadow, and the sword harmlessly passed through him.

Orochimaru brought his sword and tongue closer to himself, intrigued at what he had just witnessed. Kiba and Sasuke took that moment to strike, Kiba aiming a punch to his gut and Sasuke readying a fireball jutsu. The Snake Sannin was not impressed, and grabbed the oncoming fist before flinging kiba right into the fireball, dsipelling the jutsu and badly burning Kiba, causing him to pass out from the pain.

While Orochimaru was distracted, Shikamaru consentrated on Orochimaru's shadow. The shadow seemed to pull away from the tree and take solid form as it continued to rise up. Soon it was standing up on its own, completely un-attacthed from Orochimaru. It was an exact, black copy of the sinister man, complete with glowing, yellow eyes.

Orochimaru felt a presence behind himself and turned to see the doppleganger.

Orochimaru: Hello, what do we have here?

The shadow attacked Orochimaru, using the exact same jutsu that he could. While Orochimaru had his hands full with the shadow, Shikamaru went to gather Kiba and told Sasuke to grab Sakura.

Sasuke: What?! I am an Uchiha! Uchiha don't run away!

Shikamaru: You're an idiot, and you're gonna die one in about five minutes. That's how long my shadow animation lasts. So unless you wanna stick around for pedo-tongue to turn his full attention to you, I suggest we start busting a** and get to the tower.

Grumbling, Sasuke picked up Sakura and they made a break for it, the shadow keeping Orochimaru busy. As they were running Shikamaru looked to Sasuke.

Shikamaru: So, why was she knocked out when I first arrived?

Sasuke: Tch, she wasn't knocked out, she fainted as soon as the guy licked her face.

Shikamaru: ...Why is it most women are more troublesome than what they're worth? Why can't the women out in the rest of the world be like the ones we have in Shade City?

As they got a good ways away from Orochimaru, someone else was coming towards him. It was Anko, and not too far behind her, about eight minutes away, was a group of Anbu. Anko came upon Orochimaru fighting his own shadow. Three minutes had already elapsed, leaving only two minutes for Anko to come up with a plan and six minutes for her to try and stall him long enough for the ANBU to arrive.

Anko: (I'm not sure who or what made that copy of Orochimaru, but it's really wearing him down. The real question is: How much longer will it last?)

Anko waited and observed, taking in Orochimaru's fighting style and trying to come up with a suitable strategy. Two minutes later, and the shadow stopped moving. The shadow began to slowly melt as if it were made of wax. Once it was completely dissolved into a puddle, it slowly reconnected to the bottom of Orochimaru's feet, and reformed to the way it was supposed to look.

Orochimaru: Well, well, that was interesting. Wouldn't you say, Anko?

**The Next Morning (Aren't I cruel?)**

Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji stood in front of their superior, whom appeared out of the scrolls when both were opened at the same time. This person, was none other than Shikaku Nara, though no one else could tell. Shikaku was wearing the clothing of the old assassins like the rest of the Nara clan, minus Shikamaru. None of the Konaha shinobi regonized him, but it was better this way. Less likely to start an uproar or something.

Shikaku: Good, you all made it. Would've troublesome if ya hadn't. Not only would you have tarnished the name of Shade City, but I would of had to go and drag your bodies all the way back to the city. Troublesome.

Shikamaru: Glad to know my death will be such an inconvenience for you.

Shikaku: Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you three already figured out the meaning of the words on the wall?

Neji: Of course! Only idiots wouldn't be able to understand it! I'm insane, not stupid!

Shikaku: Good, cause it would have been too troublesome to explain anyway. Go on through the doors while I go report to the Shade.

Shikaku vanished, leaving the trio to do whatever while they waited for the rest of the teams to arrive.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**End**

There we go! Next chapter will start the third part of the exam. Also, Naruto will be making an appearance, as well as a little twist in the story. Bet you're excited now! I hope everything was spelled right, I hate the spell check!


End file.
